


寻

by shamutian



Series: 命运之死 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, 《逃》的续作, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作衍生, 故事以动画前三季为基础
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamutian/pseuds/shamutian
Summary: 世界持续崩溃瓦解，在再无安全庇护所的情形下，RWBY小队在Remnant四处游荡，以期找到帮助与和平；她们努力挣扎着寻求力量，以抵御她们的敌人以及她们自身的心魔。





	1. Pyrrha Nikos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498452) by [SimplyKorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra). 

> 作者留言：  
于是乎我们又开始了！这一部花了比我预期更长的时间去写，但终于是写出来了，希望它值得等待。几件事情——这部一开始让我写得很纠结，所以不再是每周二和周五更新了，我们只在星期五更新，以便给我留出更多时间去规划和书写，让这玩意儿继续下去。第二，这一部的POV*会跳得更多，不会像《逃》那样设置POV顺序。这样可以有更多的自由来讲述这个故事。  
此外我们会看见一些新的POV，现在的第一章便会引入一个新POV。  
感谢你们在《逃》那篇文里所给予的支持，我希望你们也会享受这一篇。在汤不热上关注pyrrhafuckingnikos*可以追踪更新以及许多其他RWBY相关事物哦:)  
（*译注：①POV：Point of View，指视点人物，具体请自行百度；②pyrrhafuckingnikos大概是作者以前的汤不热博客名称，不过作者早就改名了所以这个号大概已经不存在了吧。）
> 
> 译者留言：  
感谢作者授权翻译。本故事为以动画前三季为基础的原作未来衍生作品，且看本文之前请务必先看它的系列前作（第一作）《逃》。  
译文首发地址：wonderfuleveryday.lofter.com

对于不睡觉而言，最糟糕的事莫过于夜晚有多么地漫长与无聊。

Pyrrha无法解释为什么她的身体不需要睡觉或食物又或水——只不过她的身体现在就是这样运作的。她从未感觉到疲乏，在无休无止的五年以后，她怎么还能这样呢？

这些迹象只更加证实出她不再是人类了。尽管她无法确切知道自己现在究竟是什么东西，但她做了她所能做的一切，使自己不要成为怪物。

这很辛苦，夜间尤其如此，因为夜间的寂静只会让她更加胡思乱想。Jaune会好心地试图保持清醒跟她说话，但最终他会渐渐睡过去，她则会告诉他这没关系——告诉他她没事。

然后夜晚的时间便缓慢地流逝，Pyrrha会一直守夜，就像她以往一直所做的那样——等待着更多的暴力威胁向他们涌来。

尽管在当时被威胁了，可自从他们离开Atlas的军事基地以来，时间已经过去两个月了，到现在都还没有Weiss的父亲抑或其他任何人来追捕他们的迹象。

由于Qrow和Taiyang已经离开去试着向他们的一些老朋友寻求帮助，他们现在一共有9个人。他们似乎相信他们可以募集到一些Beacon的前员工，以便协助Pyrrha所说的即将来临的不管什么事。

这所有的一切，无论是躲藏还是分离抑或经常需要逃跑，都是因为Pyrrha而起。因为她知道这份平静不会长久。她无法准确地解释她是怎么知道的，只是在她心底深处有个声音每天都在告诉她说，他们并不安全。告诉她Salem就要来了，还会带来她的一切威势。

Pyrrha对Salem的记忆零碎而模糊——她记得疼痛与苦楚。回想起自己在Beacon塔上被射杀之后的时光令她痛苦万分。死亡竟是那样一种令人平静的体验，当死神带走她时，她感觉到了安全。

然而，当她在一个陌生的地方醒来时——好奇着这里是否便是来世，她的后背遭遇了尖锐的烫伤，语言响起，意图将她摧毁。

不知何时，她的身体脱离了她的灵魂，而她迷失了。杀戮和折磨她所不认识的脸庞的视觉景象生动而逼真，但只有到了在牢房里，当Jaune向她走来时，她方才感觉到疼痛，才明白过来自己都干了什么。

她不确定自己现在是不是甚至都不该在这里，在这个他们用Schnee家的钱租用了5个房间的豪华旅馆里——她不知道这样是不是正确的。在他们逃走并找到Winter以后，她和Weiss每个人都从她们父亲那里取走了一大笔钱，然后砸掉了她们的卷轴板，并发誓跟那个男人断绝关系。当Winter听说Weiss的父亲打了她，并且Ironwood将军也把管辖权交给了他时，Winter便不再想回去了。

Pyrrha知道这样做太过简单了，你无法如同那般跟人断绝联系——最终他们将不得不面对此事。

可要是Pyrrha能够坐在这间高端的旅馆房间里，凝视着被帘幕遮掩的窗扉，假装自己依然还是人类——那么他们可以想怎么样就怎么样吧。

回过头来，她看见在床上睡得正香的Jaune。他们共用同一个房间，不过由于Pyrrha从不需要睡觉，事情就变得简单多了。她会彻夜坐着，尽可能地保持安静，这样一来他就可以睡个好觉。Jaune为她努力过了头。Pyrrha既喜爱同时又讨厌这样。她讨厌这样给她带来的感觉，如此地无用与不配。她是个杀人凶手，是个怪物。她不值得他给她的这般殷勤与关心。然而，与此同时，这却又是她曾所期盼的一切，于是，趁着在罪恶感还没有把她杀死的时候，她便由着他关心自己，享受这一切。

注视着他睡觉如此强烈地敲击着她心中身为人类的那一面，她几乎觉得无论自己体内有着何种诅咒，她都可以克服掉它们。这使她觉得她可以爬进床里躺在他身边，兴许还能睡过去。如果真要说的话，她想仅仅只是把头靠在他身上，假装他们回到了Beacon，共用着同一张床，为第二天的课程做好准备。

曾有无数个夜晚，她希望自己被他拥入怀里——而今，她希望自己可以再次回到十七岁，苦情地恋慕着那个她所遇到的让她感觉如此特别的男孩。

想起Beacon又让她的思绪重新回到了他们身处在这所旅馆里的原因。在派遣Yang和Blake出去寻找她的其他队友之前，这是他们所能找到的最后一家旅馆。

说Pyrrha对和Ren与Nora见面感到紧张不已简直是严重的低估。

一般来说，RWBY小队的每个人和Jaune都已经接受了她。Sun和Neptune不算太熟，但也足够尊重大家，因而没有说什么。可Ren和Nora——他们就像家人一样，Pyrrha想要他们接受自己。倘若他们不接受，她也会理解，她绝非他们记忆中的那个女孩了，但他们是她的队友。她爱他们。

『你依然爱着他们，你没有死。』

Pyrrha总是持续不断地提醒着自己，她真的确实依然存在着。在如同这般的夜晚里，当余下的世界陷入沉眠而她却在寂静中等待时，她感到非常地遗世独立。

有一件事她的新存在并没有帮她抵御住，那就是被这个时节的Remnant热得融化掉。即便是在这个点也还是热得不行，她真的需要把空调的冷气调大些了。

正当她站起来准备这么做的时候，外面有什么东西一闪而过的感觉引起了她的注意，让她的神经紧张起来。

她没有自己的武器，但Jaune允许让她使用他的剑，于是她取过他的剑，然后再次盯着窗外。停车场一直都很安静，只有Pyrrha记忆中来来回回的汽车声。靠着Winter和Blake，他们得以搜查了这里的整片区域，确定待在这里的陌生人也就只是，陌生人而已——都是他们不认识的人，也没有能够构成威胁的人。

尽管如此，在这时候外出闲逛不管对谁来说也都太晚了，而且Pyrrha知道她看见了有什么东西闪进了他们其中一辆车的后面，于是她静悄悄地走出房间，跑下走廊前去一探究竟。

倘若说室内的热度很糟，那外面的热度就更糟了。空气沉闷而浑浊，宛如热气腾腾的雾一般渗进她的肌肤。她对自己身上穿的短裤以及Winter借给她的背心感激不已。Pyrrha没什么衣服，但她倒是可以穿上Winter的衣服。

从身体方面来讲，她厌恶着自己的双腿——它们覆满了黑色的纹路，看上去奇丑无比，可天气实在太热了，Jaune成功说服了她穿上短裤。她还记得他有多固执地说这没关系——她的双腿不会给任何人带来困扰。

他说得如此坚决，她几乎相信了他。他很擅长那样，让她相信自己。也许其中一次会让她坚持得更久一点。

她静悄悄地穿过寂静的停车场，走向停在另一边的那辆亮红色的汽车，之前她就是在那儿看到了什么东西一闪而过。她也许不相信自己是个正常人，但她相信自己的战斗力，她已经准备好了要摧毁任何威胁到给了自己第二次机会的人们的事物。

她谨慎地迈出步子，不想发出太多噪音，她翻转手中的剑，将剑刃置于身后，准备来个反斜砍刺。

一切动作都已经停止了，不管她追踪的是什么东西，它都已经安静不动了。她唯一注意到的东西就只有一只栖息在她头顶上方汽车旅馆标牌上的鸟。这是一只红眼渡鸦，正对着悬挂在空中的月亮呱呱直叫。那声音很是遥远——Pyrrha将它赶出脑海，准备发动攻击。

她猛地跳过车子，却为眼前所见而僵住了。这根本不是什么敌人——而是Ruby，她正坐在混凝土地上，双膝蜷缩在胸口，脸则埋在膝盖和胸口之间。

Pyrrha动弹不得，她感到心底深处传来一抹奇异的刺痒感。它在催促着她的大脑，试图压制她，告诉她她可以把Ruby抓走。这是她五年来的任务——抓住这个她在Beacon遇到的女孩，把她带回给Salem。为了什么？Pyrrha并不知晓，不过她只能想象到这肯定是糟糕的事。她全部所被告知的就只有Ruby需要被关押起来。她很危险。

然而，如果说Ruby对Salem来说意味着危险的话，那并不会使她成为威胁，而是使她成为武器。

即便那个武器现在正在旅馆外面的人行道上哭泣。

“啊，”当注意到Pyrrha大半夜的手中持剑站在这里时，Ruby吸了吸鼻子，看起来似乎有些担忧。“Pyrrha我——”

Pyrrha立即把剑扔到地上。“我不知道是你，Ruby。我道歉。”

Ruby皱了皱眉。“你不用道歉。”她擦了擦红红的眼睛。“你并没有做错什么。”Pyrrha不知该如何回应。在Ruby身边所待的每一刻给她的感觉都是错误的。她不属于离她这么近的范畴，特别是当她知道了那么多事情，还有那么多的声音在冲着她尖叫要她完成她的工作、把Ruby带走的时候。“我忘了你现在也睡不着觉了。”Ruby没有站起来，而是把头靠在身后的砖墙上。“我知道那种感觉。”

她并不知道，但Pyrrha明白Ruby想说什么。自从他们离开基地以后，她就一直难以入眠，Pyrrha觉得这在他们离开基地的很久以前就已经发生了。Ruby正遭受着痛苦，Pyrrha看见她每天都在挣扎。她知道当你明明就有事时却假装没事是什么感觉。

“Weiss会到处找你的。”Pyrrha说道，感觉就像是需要说点什么。

一提到Weiss的名字Ruby就露出了微笑，但不管怎样，她还是摇了摇头。“我离开的时候她正打着呼噜呢——那真是世上最可爱的声音了，她要是知道了的话铁定会大发雷霆的。我会在她注意到之前溜回去的。”

沉默令人很不自在，而Pyrrha又不能就这样离开——她得尝试一下。“你为什么要离开？”Ruby痛苦地抬头望着她，Pyrrha朝她挥了挥手。“你不必告诉我。”『你为什么会想要告诉我呢？我又无法帮你。』

“不是我不想告诉你，只是它很——我不知道该怎么解释才好。”

Pyrrha蹙起眉头。“如果你愿意的话我——我会听你说的。我不是想侵扰你的隐私。”

“你没有。”Ruby叹了口气，拍了拍她身旁的位置。Pyrrha起初有些犹豫不决，不确定就这么坐在那个被她追杀了多年的女孩身边是不是太过简单了。在她无法阻止自己跑遍整个Remnant追杀Ruby的同时，她也清楚记得每个细节。即便现在，她也可以回想起那种自己需要抓住她的感觉。这是一种强烈的欲望，比任何她所知晓的都更为强烈。不计任何代价抓住Ruby是她的任务，她的责任。她会用她的余生来偿还那个代价。

无论她如今的生活是何种境况。

她知道拒绝会显得很无礼，于是Pyrrha靠在墙边滑坐到地上。在她自己和Ruby之间她保留了一点距离，不过还是近到Ruby似乎比较满意的程度。

“我之前来过这里；你知道吗？”Ruby轻声说——就好像对自己说出的每一个字都十分谨慎。

“这间旅馆？”

Ruby摇摇头。“这样的谈话情景。你和我——又聚在一起说话。你过去经常来到我的梦里。”

“呃。”Pyrrha没料到会是那样。

“我会问你你是不是在生我的气，而你总是说你没有……这样却只让我感觉更糟。我希望你生我的气，我希望你恨我。你出现得越多，我就越这么希望。最终……我希望每个人都恨我。”

这段坦白让Ruby崩溃了，她再次哭了起来，拼命擦掉划落下来的证据。

Pyrrha仍在试图消化理解。“我为什么要恨你？”

“因为我不够快。我——我只是站在那儿，看着你死去。我本该做得更多的。”

那一天的情景仍旧萦绕在Pyrrha心中。她过去所拥有的生活；她过去所曾是的那个女孩，全都一并遗失在了那座塔上。那是一场她本从不该卷入的战斗——一场她绝不可能会赢的战斗。尽管如此，在那时Pyrrha Nikos是无法袖手旁观毫无作为的。她必须得试试，尽力而为便是她的天性所在。

不幸的是，在那一天无论她再怎么尽力而为也远远不够。

“Ruby，我不怪你。我并不为此而生你的气。”

“我知道，”Ruby悲伤地微笑着。“可我希望你怪我。当我发现是你在追杀我时，我希望那就是原因所在。你追捕我，你想要我为此付出代价。我曾希望你杀了我。”

Pyrrha感到一股奇怪的保护欲涌来。她想伸出手去，拥抱Ruby——以某种方式安抚她。但她不能，她没有那个资格，也不适合那么做。“你想过要死？”

她希望听见对这个问题的坚决否认——而Ruby却只是耸了耸肩。“我不想死，但有些日子我觉得这可能会更容易些。你、你一直不肯罢休。为了躲你或是……呃……不是你……不管你变成的什么东西，我失去了很多睡眠。”

“是我。”Pyrrha低语道，不愿对上Ruby的视线。“我……我就在那儿的某个地方。我清楚我在做什么事，在追什么人。我虽然没有控制权但我知道。我就这么看着这一切，而没有去抗争。”

“你能争到控制权吗？”

这次轮到Pyrrha含糊地耸了耸肩。“也许吧。我的灵魂感觉就像是从自己的身体里被割裂出来了一样。我没有真正的实体。只是……幻象。我能看，我能领会，但我不能选择。我只是看着我的双手和我的身体夺走一条又一条性命。”最后，她看向了Ruby。“全都是为了你。”Ruby似乎万分惊骇，但Pyrrha不知道还有什么其他能说的。“你不值得去死，Ruby。如果有谁值得的话……那是我。”

“你已经死过了。”Ruby凄然道，低下了头。“你死了，Penny也死了，我身边许许多多的人都遭受了痛苦然后死去，而这全都是因我而起。有人因为连我自己都不了解的事情而想要我。Salem和Ozpin……你……这些太沉重了。我曾所想要的一切只是狩猎和普通——做个普通的人啊。”她的声音渐渐消失，尽管Pyrrha不太明白最后这部分，她也感受到了她的语调。“我曾以为当我承认自己患有抑郁症时事情会开始好转起来，但像今天这样的日子我只觉得毫无希望可言。我有Weiss，我姐姐和Blake。你……在这里，Jaune也在。我不再是孤单一人，可我却仍然觉得我是。我想好起来，但却还是为一切而责备自己。我不断地把事情搞砸。”

Pyrrha继续审视着Ruby，注视着她的朋友似乎深深陷在自己的脑海里。她并不了解Ruby的整个病情状况——只知道在她叔叔和父亲离开之前，她会花上好几个小时和叔叔说话。

鉴于她的状况，是否应该让Qrow离开引发了一场激烈的争论，但她坚持让他去，因为她不想拖任何人的后腿。如果Qrow和Taiyang能寻获帮助，为大家带来好处，Ruby不想成为妨碍。

因为那就是Ruby认为自己现在所做的事——成为妨碍。

“一定有什么理由的，对吧？”Pyrrha问道，Ruby好奇地看向她。“我们仍然身在此处——你和我，在我们所经历的一切之后，我们仍然身在此处。这必定意味着我们出于某个缘由才会身处于此吧。”

Ruby闭上双眼。“我过去认为我身处于此是为了成为英雄。为了拯救百姓。”

“你仍然可以做到的。”Pyrrha的声音拔高了一点点，这让Ruby感到意外。“我见过这世界有多么黑暗，Ruby。我见过黑暗与邪恶——它毁了我，别让它再毁了你。你必须得不断战斗下去。你对Salem是个威胁——你很重要。你仍然可以成为英雄。”

“Pyrrha，我甚至连好好睡一觉一整晚不做噩梦或被惊醒都办不到，我又能帮助谁啊？”

“先从帮助你自己开始。”Pyrrha不知道这句话是从哪儿冒出来的，但她知道自己需要把它说出来。“你不明白，Ruby——Salem想把你囚禁起来。因为你对她是一种威胁，所以她要把使你成为你自己的一切都剥夺掉。”她的话给人感觉很有效力，更重要的是，Ruby似乎明显被她的话动摇了。“不知怎的，你活了下来。你一次又一次地逃离我——我记得的，Ruby。你生还了。你战胜了我和Salem，你也可以战胜这个。你可以再度坚强起来。我相信你。”

对Pyrrha而言，发表演讲轻而易举。告诉别人他们有多么优秀是有道理的。对她来说，他们都很了不起。Ruby和她的队伍，Jaune以及他所经历的一切；他们都是最为耀眼的人。

仅仅只是能够再次和他们在一起，即便她不属于他们——即便她是个怪物——感觉也足够了。

见Ruby露出微笑让Pyrrha感觉好多了。这是一种她从未有过的成就感。顷刻间，她内心的痛苦折磨便消失殆尽了。它还会再次出现——它总是这样，随之而来的便是罪恶感与痛苦。不过现在，她喜欢看见Ruby快活起来。 

“你回来真的是太好了，Pyrrha。我——我知道那一天很糟糕……对我们所有人都是——尤其是你，但我只是……”她叹了口气，摇了摇头。Pyrrha确信她又准备道歉了，不过她截住了自己。Pyrrha还没来得及做出反应，一对胳膊便围住了她的脖子，她被拥抱了。这是个充满善意的姿势，Pyrrha欣然接受了它，但却没能回抱。触碰Ruby令她感觉不适。事实上，把手搭在任何人身上都令她感觉不适， Ruby尤甚。在她对那个女孩所做的一切之后，她不值得被这样对待。

相反，她就这样让自己被抱着，当Ruby离开时，她俩都站了起来。“要回床上去了吗？”Pyrrha问，试图让自己听起来很乐观。

Ruby蹙了蹙眉。“是的，”她回头看了看自己的房间。“我想我可以偷偷溜进去而不碰上麻烦？”

“我确定你可以的，”Pyrrha回答说，她十分清楚Weiss完全不会介意半夜被叫醒。

在和她道了晚安之后，Ruby撤回她的房间里，Pyrrha从混凝土地面上捡起Jaune的剑，慢慢回到他们的房间。她竭力克制自己的内疚感。她总是有些认为如果她离开的话会更好——因为她很危险，而且也不知道自己到底是个什么东西。

事实上，在他们旅行的时候，当他们接近戮兽时她能感知到，这令她难以接受，不过她将这个秘密留给了自己，因为她能控制住。没必要让自己的小小变化引起他人的注意。毋需睡眠和她不吃东西这个事实才刚刚为大家所默默接受了。

她对戮兽的感知力以及内心还能听到Salem的低语又是另一回事。她不想让其他人对此忧心。如果她自己能处理，她便会自己处理。倘若处理不了，她会在其他人受伤之前终结这个威胁。

Pyrrha静悄悄地回到房间，小心地把Jaune的武器收回鞘中，然后关上身后的门。

她转过身来，却看到Jaune坐在床上看着她，不禁吓了一跳。

他光着膀子，毯子围在腰间皱成一团。他的头发一团凌乱，脸上露出疲惫的微笑，他看起来很漂亮。Pyrrha咽下喉间的结块，后退了一步，直到挨到了门。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

Jaune摇了摇头。“我自己醒来的。我本来想看看你怎么样了，不过你却不见了。我正要下床去找你呢。”

“哦？”Pyrrha露出微笑。“是啊，你看起来离从床上跳起来还有一会儿呢。”

“我是真的要去啊！”他大叫，Pyrrha轻轻笑了出来。“一切都还好吗？”Pyrrha点了点头，不过仍然保持着距离。她克制住逃跑的冲动，正如她最近经常所做的那样。和他人待在一起很是难熬——但和Jaune待在一起可谓折磨。他似乎从未对她动摇过。他没有强迫，除了确保她一切安好之外，他从不提问。他只是接受，并尽可能地给予帮助。在他身边她感到如此之舒适，简直舒适到让她又觉得不舒适。

他们共用一个旅馆房间，每天都在一起。当然，他们没有进行过任何深入的交谈，也没有解决任何真正的问题，不过Pyrrha宛如救命稻草般紧紧依赖着Jaune所带来的安全感。

这很讽刺，因为Pyrrha有时候甚至都不知道自己是否还活着。“只是某个小动物啦。”

“没有戮兽？”他问道，她担心地看着他。

“不、不，没有戮兽。你为什么会这么想？”

他耸耸肩。“当它们出现在附近的时候你似乎会一下子精神起来。即便我们其他人都没看见它们。”

“哦，”她没料到他会注意到。“我花了很长时间在林子里追你和Ruby。我想我已经习惯于感知它们了。”

Jaune点了点头——这是另一件困扰着她的事。她可以如此坦白地跟他说起她曾数十次试图杀了他以抓到Ruby。但他似乎并不在乎，当然也没有为此而生气。他会谈及他们的遭遇，甚至毫不避讳。尽管这件事影响到了Ruby，可Jaune却似乎完全免疫。

在那一刻，他是如此地淡然，以至于Pyrrha忘记了过去。“说得有理。”他说，然后她看见他在床里挪了一点点。“我知道你不睡觉，但是……你有时候一定也会想躺一下的吧？”他为她腾出了地方，Pyrrha感到自己的手伸向了门把手。“我、我不是……想要干什么，我保证。如果能让你感觉好些，我可以从床上起来。我只是担心你。你一直都没有休息过。”

他的忧心触动了她，但她没有往床边走去。“我只是不会疲倦罢了，Jaune。我的身体一直都处于警醒状态。在旅行时很难坐着不动。我不习惯于……休息。”

“一定很辛苦吧，”他皱起眉头，把毯子放回原处。“如果可以的话，我会陪你一起熬夜。”

这令Pyrrha露出了微笑，她离开门边。“虽然你现在话是这么说，但我仿佛记得你早上醒来时都带着起床气。”

他嘲讽道。“你说起来倒是容易。你总在别人起床之前就完成了训练，而Nora醒来时总是又唱又跳的。我不得不成为你们其余人的懒惰担当。”

一提到Nora，他俩都安静下来，Pyrrha重新坐在靠窗的桌子上。“再见到他们让你很紧张吗？”

“你呢？”

Pyrrha摇了摇头。“是我先问的你。”

Jaune得意地笑了起来。“好吧，回答你的问题……其实我很兴奋。当他们跟我和Ruby分开时我告诉过他们我会再见到他们的。我希望他们快乐。我想我有点希望他们能拒绝Blake和Yang。”

“是吗？”Pyrrha困惑地歪了歪头。尽管她很紧张，但她知道他们有多么地需要帮助。

即便如此，Jaune也肯定地点了点头。“我希望他们的生活美满到以至于不能跟我们一起走。我希望他们开心——要是Nora怀孕了之类的我会很开心的。我希望任何能保证他们安全的事，你知道吗？”

“怀孕了？她和Ren……？

Jaune挥手否认。“噢不，我不知道。我不这么认为。当和我们在一起的时候他们还没有——至少我不觉得他们是。他们有时共用一个睡袋，但我从来没听到过那种……事情。”他脸红了，Pyrrha觉得他脸红的样子很可爱。“Ren从来没跟我谈过这件事，而且我觉得，作为他最好的朋友，他会来找我求取爱经的。”

Pyrrha忍不住道。“是呀，因为当涉及到行动时，你就是那个要被行动的人。”

“好吧那不公平。你才是那个退缩不前的人。”

她顽皮的笑容突然变得悲伤起来。“我行动过了。”

Jaune忧郁地点了点头，低下头来。“搞笑的是，我生命中最糟糕的一天，却也有最美好的时刻夹杂其中，你知道吗？”

“我知道。”沉默降临在他们中间，Pyrrha很是享受。她喜欢待在他身边，喜欢这样使她感觉多么地正常。也许再也不会有比这更多的了，但有时候她觉得这样便足够了。他们的时刻被Jaune打出的一个深深的、以一声傻里傻气的短促尖叫而结尾的哈欠给破坏了。“继续睡觉吧，”她要求道，挥手示意他躺下。

“我想陪你熬夜。”

Pyrrha摇了摇头。“不，你睡吧，等你醒来时我就在这儿。”

她看着他躺下，他在脑袋下面塞了个枕头，脸朝向她。

这令她吃惊不已，在经历了这么多之后，她仍然可以如此地深爱着这个男孩。


	2. Nora Valkyrie

“十七、十八、十九……二十。”双手捂住眼睛，Nora Valkyrie跪在一棵大树后慢慢数着数。她凝神细听，从战斗中训练出来的老技能追踪着周围的声音。在挡住玩耍区域的栅栏外的灌木丛里，她能感觉到至少其中一个人。在这个四面环墙的地方里，那是他们能走得最远而不至于陷入麻烦的地方。还有两个，可能是那对双胞胎，依偎在一捆捆干草中。那些人是离她最近的，其他的都散开了。这将是一个严峻的挑战，但她完全愿意接受这个挑战。“准备好了吗？我来了！”Nora大声叫道，然后跳了起来，在她周围四下搜索。

这所学校恰好隐藏在村子的尽头，让她觉得他们离别人都有好几英里远。这里确实是一个很棒的地方，她喜欢来这儿帮忙。这里让她有事可做，有地方可去，有人可以互动。

孩子们是更好的陪伴选择，因为他们更倾向于开心地玩耍——比这个村子里的大多数人都是。

Nora从栅栏下溜到她所知的其中一个人藏匿的地方。找到他们可谓轻而易举，他们小小的脚从灌木下面露了出来，还有他们无法抑制的轻柔的咯咯笑声。

这次轮到Nora保持安静了，她踮起脚尖走向藏匿的小孩，一下子把手伸进灌木丛里，将他们一把提了出来。

“抓到你了！”Nora大叫道，当她提着这个小女孩在空中旋转时，她欢快地咯咯直笑。“你以为你能偷偷摸摸地溜到这儿来吗！躲在栅栏边上什么的，你这个小家伙！”Nora又转了转，女孩继续放声大笑。然后她被放在地上，Nora拨乱她的头发。“进去吃午饭吧！我要把其他人召集起来，然后我们跟你一起吃。”

“好的！”女孩拍手说，然后跑进屋里。

当小女孩蹦蹦跳跳着跳上台阶跑进里面的时候，Nora把目光投向了那对双胞胎。干草捆只不过是个摆设罢了，这里已经不再有马了，自从学校重新开学以来就没有了，因为马儿只会让人分心，尽管如此，干草捆仍然是个很好的藏身之处。看来没有蜘蛛藏在里面，因为在这种情况下双胞胎会厉声尖叫着跑出来。

她越是靠近干草捆，她的头脑就越发运转起来。她可以轻而易举地把双胞胎逗得开怀大笑，同时自己也开心一把。她来到最大的干草捆边上，这儿是唯一一个有足够空间可以容纳下他们两个的干草捆了，Nora跪了下去，手臂从两边舀起。

现在的她可能不如在Beacon、在她的绝对巅峰时期那么强壮，但她仍然可以举起她自己的两个半。这捆干草根本不在话下，Nora轻轻松松地就把它举了起来。

干草甫一离开地面，这对双胞胎便开始笑了出来，高兴得直尖叫。

“啊哈！”Nora大叫。“我找到你们了！我就知道你们俩在里面！出来！“她抖了抖干草捆，把它放得足够低，以便在双胞胎中的其中一个滚落出来时，他们不会重重地摔到地上。他们仰面躺在地上，开始开怀大笑。Nora走出足够远的距离，然后又抖了抖，另一个双胞胎也滚了出来。“你们真走运，里面没有蜘蛛！”Nora扔开干草捆，然后开始挠这对双胞胎的痒痒，引出更多她极其热爱的笑声。Nora跟他们一起在土里打滚，他们又扭又踢。

最终，他们其中一个站了起来，搂住她的脖子——她戏剧性地摔倒下去，让他们趴在她身上。

突然，远处响起了铃声，Nora搂住两个孩子，把他们稳稳地抱在怀里。她坐起身来，看见Ren倚靠在入口旁边平台的一根支柱上，他手里拿着铃铛，脸上露出笑容。“你们这些孩子玩得开心吗？”

“Nora不是孩子了！”她右臂里的双胞胎说，Ren与Nora视线相对。

“我不知道呢，Miko。我想她可能是哦。”

“嘁，”Nora放开那对双胞胎，站起来掸掉身上的灰尘。“我比你大两个月，Ren。如果有谁是孩子，那是你……孩子！”她指道，双胞胎也跟着指过去。

“不管怎样，现在是吃东西的时候了，我为大家做了特制的水果宾治！”他提高嗓门，把其他藏起来的孩子都引了出来，效果简直跟变戏法似的。突然之间，孩子们从操场上的各个隐蔽角落里冒了出来。

就连这对双胞胎也连跑带跳地从Nora身边跑开，跑进校舍里。

尽管如此，在孩子们制造的一团混乱中，Ren还是在看着她。“哼，你把乐趣都破坏了。”Nora撅起嘴大步走到他站的地方。

“你把孩子们全都丢到土里打滚，我救了他们不必换衣服。”他指了指她的上衣，她意识到，事实上，她的衣服上沾满了泥土和干草。“你真是一团脏乱啊。”

“好吧，严格来说，泥土很脏乱，干草可能也挺脏乱的，因为它一直都摆在那儿，也许还爬满了讨厌的蜘蛛和虫子之类的东西。但不是我，我不脏乱，我只是有点点脏而已。”

Ren歪着头。“我认为没有区别。”

“不过一切都结束了，我只需要洗个澡罢了。”她摇摇头，尘土飞扬。“你能帮我吗？我后背有些地方可能有点难——哦，”Nora咬着嘴唇，突然意识到自己在说什么。“对不起……是不是太过了？”

她想让他舒服自在些，他曾花时间向她解释了他想要什么，而她也觉得没关系，只是她的嘴很难把脑子里的东西过滤掉。“没事，Nora。如果你需要的话，我很乐意帮你清洗。”

“我只是不想你以为我在逼你。我不会的，我永远不会！”她提高了嗓门，一想到要把他赶走，她就突然很是惶恐。“有时候我就是管不住自己的嘴。就像我们第一次到Vale时在医生那里遇到那些卑鄙的家伙一样。他们大概有七个人！”

“三个，其中一个十岁。”

“他叫我笨蛋！

Ren翻了个白眼。“你先这么叫了他。”

“哼他就是！” Nora叹了口气。“那不是重点，关键是我很抱歉。你说你对……身体方面的事情不感兴趣，我也说了没关系，但我不能就这么直白地跟你说起裸体洗澡之类的，因为——”

“Nora，”Ren轻轻打断了她的话。“没关系，真的——因为我知道这是一种调整，但我也知道如果我告诉你我不舒服，你会停下来的。”

“没错！”她又喊了出来，痛恨自己就是控制不住自己的声音。这很困难，因为她想让Ren知道她有多爱他，在她生活中的每一天有多需要他——无论是哪种使他舒适的生活。“我会，彻底停止。”然后她发出一种非常明显的刺耳声音，她希望听起来像是汽车坏掉了。

“Nora！”Ren又叫了她的名字，打断了她。然后他把她拉进一个十分受用的拥抱里。“你做得很好，好吗？”

“好吧，”她松了口气，回抱了他——知道他在抱她令她有些头晕目眩，尽管她全身都是泥巴。“我爱你，Ren。”

“我也是。”他抽离开来，用大拇指擦去她脸蛋上的污垢。“快去洗澡吧，然后我们一起吃午饭。”

Nora冲他敬了个礼。“是，先生！”

* * *

Nora感觉简直无聊透顶了。这一直是她一天中最不喜欢的小睡时间。当所有孩子都会休息上几个小时，这样下午就不会变得古怪暴躁时，Nora常常发现自己错过了所有的乐趣，从而她便成为了那个古怪暴躁的孩子。

并不是说她不喜欢和Ren单独相处，而是Ren一直忙于检查孩子的作业或计划新的作业。当决定不再狩猎后，他们搬来这里，这不是个容易的决定。在Jaune和Ruby上床睡觉的很久以后，许多次深夜谈话使他们同意他们需要离开。

事实上，Nora不想离开战斗或她的朋友——她不想离开，可Ren离开了。作为一个优秀的战士和保护者，Ren总是倾向于回到这个他们长大的村庄。它保护了他，保护了他们两个，Nora知道他一直想回报它。

所以当他们回来的时候，他倾其所能为那些在附近城镇上不起学的孩子们开设了这个地方。他们的入学人数不多，这些孩子的家庭也没有付钱，但Ren和Nora靠打零工和从他们在家里修建的小园子里卖东西维持生计。

这是一种极其简单的生活，Nora喜欢这种生活，有时她觉得自己被困住了。但她爱Ren，这比她再次狩猎的欲望更加重要。在失去了Pyrrha之后，想到Ren可能也会出事变得越发可怕起来。Nora毫无疑问地知道，如果她失去了他，她同时也会失去自己。

于是她便和他一起离开了，回到这个村子，回到平凡的安全地带。这不是她想象中的这个年纪的自己，但她抬起头来，看着手里拿着笔正给孩子们的拼写打分的Ren，她知道这里是她的归属之地。

她只是希望有一些怪物会跑到村子里来，这样她就可以去狩猎了——她已经好几年没有挥动她的大锤了。

Nora把头往后仰，让椅子靠在后腿上，试图找到一个好的平衡点。她的脚在桌子上，所以她很平稳，但找不到合适的——

“Nora？”Ren让她吓了一跳，她一阵眩晕，差点摔倒。她砰的一声坐了回来，声音很大，可能把几个孩子吵醒了，而且她的脸铁定也是红的。“你是在试图弄伤你自己吗？”

“嘁，”Nora挥手否认他的话，回头越过门口望向孩子们正在睡觉的地方。“如果非要说的话，是我会弄伤地板，”她弯下腰说。“它应付不了这个。”

Ren叹了口气。“你无聊了，是不是？”

“没有，”她挥手否认，却感到他的目光停留在了她身上。“我是说……或许是有一点吧。午餐很有趣，我知道他们醒来的时候我们可以玩游戏，我只是……希望他们能快点打完瞌睡。”

Ren疲惫的表情转变成了一抹微笑。“你很擅长跟他们相处。”

Nora耸耸肩——Ren经常对她那么说。“他们很好相处。孩子们只想玩得开心，我也一样，我们就像花生酱和橘子一样合得来！”

“我觉得你是唯一一个真正喜欢那样的人。”

“我是唯一一个聪明到给了它一个它确实值得的机会的人。”她冲他眨了眨眼，他笑了，Nora觉得自己陷得更深了。

这便是之所以她放弃狩猎的原因——那个微笑和他看着她的样子。

大门突如其来的敲门声引起了两人的注意，Ren率先站了起来。从来没有人在一天中的这个时候来找过他们——父母在接下来的三个小时里都不会来这儿接他们的孩子。

“我去吧，”Nora站起来拍拍他的肩膀。“去确认看看孩子们没有被敲门声吵醒，又或是……你懂的……被我差点摔倒的声音吵醒。”

她跳出主教室，穿过大厅来到门口。Nora一边走近门口，一边试图想出可能会是谁。有可能是双胞胎的妈妈，她总是有点一惊一乍的，她可能觉得他们需要回家了，因为世界末日要来了又或是别的什么。不过她似乎总是认为她的孩子在这里是最安全的，因为，正如Milo所言，Nora小姐比牛型戮兽还要强壮。

然而，当她开门时，眼前所见却令她猝不及防。并非什么忧心忡忡的父母抑或试图向他们推销新家具的人，而是一个熟悉的金发女郎和她的弗那人搭档。

“什——Yang？Blake？你们怎么……什么？”在她们两人都还没来得及作答之前，Nora便往前扑去，把她们两人都拥入怀里。Blake在扑击之下发出了一声尖叫，但Yang只是对着Nora的耳朵笑了出来并回抱她。

她紧紧地拥住她们，担心要是自己放手了她们就消失了，又或是她会醒来而她们却不见了。她曾梦见过她的朋友们，这也许是一场梦，但此刻的感觉却是如此真实，如此美妙。

“Nora，”是Blake，她的声音很虚弱。“你还是很强壮。”

她不情愿地往后退去，看着她的朋友们。她们更加年长了，这也是当然的，但看起来还是和以前差不多。直到Nora看见Yang Xiao Long闪亮的黄色右臂。

“哇啊！”她大声尖叫了出来，这下无疑把孩子们给吵醒了。“这是我见过最高大上的东西了，我曾用飞镖射穿了飞镖板，把它撕成了碎片。Yang你的胳膊真酷炫！”

她注视着Yang抬起义肢，让手指动来动去的。“它能好好地完成工作。”Yang眨眨眼说，Nora看到Blake翻了个白眼。“老实说，镇上的那个家伙告诉我们你和Ren经营了一所贫困儿童学校时我还以为他在撒谎。”

Nora皱了皱眉。“你觉得我们不会帮助贫困儿童吗？”她看见Yang的眼睛惊恐地睁大了。

“不、不！你们当然会！我只是想说——”

“噢我只是在开玩笑啦！”Nora使劲拍了拍Yang的肩膀，让金发女郎稍微绊了一下。“我也没料到我们会干这个，但我们现在就在这儿，你们也在这儿！你俩来这儿做什么哪？！”Nora回头看了看。“Ren！是Yang和Blake！”她把注意力重新集中在Yang和Blake身上。“我把孩子们吵醒了，他可能在生气呢，不过当他看到你们两个时他会消气的！”

Yang眯起眼睛。“所以你们两个真的……在办学校？”Nora还没来得及回答，Blake就捅了捅Yang的侧腰。“干嘛啦？！我不是在评判！我觉得这很好……只是不是我期望的那样。尤其是Nora，我是说……”Yang看着她。“ Nora你戴眼镜了。”

“我视力不好，你这个呆子！我一直都近视，不过当你挥舞着一个巨大的锤子时你只需要看见某人的大致方向就行了！当你在挥舞小孩子的时候你就得小心一点了。”她来不及住嘴，这些话就自发冒出来了。“我的意思是，不是说我在挥舞小孩子！我是说他们不喜欢的话我不会这样做。他们笑得很开心，我们一起玩耍，他们喜欢我把他们甩来甩去的！”

她说得喘不上气来，这时一只手搭在她的肩膀上。

“是真的，”Ren的声音一如既往地平静。“Yang，Blake……我原本还担心我们再也不会有交集了。我很高兴自己错了。”

Nora后退一步，Ren拥抱他们的朋友。当Yang把Ren从地面上抬起了一点时，她咯咯地笑了起来。她还注意到Yang使用她闪亮的右臂时有多么小心和犹豫——不让她的接触滞留得太久。

“你看起来很好，你们俩都是，”Blake抽离开来，面带微笑地说道，她的耳朵在头顶上晃动。Nora不得不竭尽全力反抗本能，让自己不要高兴得直尖叫并冲上去抚摸它们。“我——我对我们的到来几乎感到抱歉，我知道这太突然了，但我们希望你们两个可能会有兴趣帮助我们。”

Nora感到自己的眉头困惑地拧了起来，但Ren点了点头并往后退开。“是关于Atlas军队的事，对不对？基地被占领的消息一路传到了这里。”

Yang叹了口气。“那件事……还有在Beacon发生的一点事，以及……未来几个月可能会发生的一点事，还有……更多的你必须得亲自去看的事。”

“Ren老师！Ren老师！Mika想让我——哇噢噢！”当最为细小的脚步声在他们身后蹦哒过来时，Nora转过身来，看到Milo棕色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Yang那只异常酷炫的义肢，他挪不开视线了。“你的胳膊好花哨哦！”

Yang微笑着跪了下来。“真的很漂亮是不？你想摸摸它吗？”

“想！”他跳了起来，但又犹豫了，他抬头看着Ren。“我能摸一下吗？”

Ren举起手来。“如果Xiao Long小姐说可以，那你就可以。”

“可以的。”

“欸！”Nora喊道。“我们干嘛不先进去呢？我们可以吃些甜点，把孩子介绍给我们的朋友。”

Ren点了点头，把门完全打开。“听起来是个好主意，如果你们两个觉得进来一会儿也没关系的话？”

当Milo用手指抚摸着Yang的义肢时，Yang抬头看了Blake一眼。

“当然好啊，”Blake说，Yang用左臂抱起Milo站了起来。“来吧，孩子。我给你展示一下这只胳膊，你给我展示一下你们有什么甜点。”

当他们走进去时，Nora注意到Blake看着Yang的眼神——和她看着Ren的眼神是一样的。等其他人走过去后，Nora用臀部撞了撞Blake。“你两眼都瞪得发直了欸。”

Blake脸上泛起阵阵红潮，但却不肯动摇。“她很擅长跟孩子们相处。”

“啊哈。”Nora用一只胳膊搂住Blake的肩膀。“擅长到让她令你心里变得美妙又松软？”Nora又使了个眼色以示强调。

Blake挫败地叹了口气，让自己被引领进屋里去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
非常感谢你们尽早发来的反馈以及坚守在我身边。我们不会引入太多的新POV，因为我们不想做得过头，但Nora是我一开始就想写的，她写起来也很有趣。不管怎样，让我知道你的感想，然后下周五再见啦;）
> 
> 译者留言：  
经历了两章非RWBY小队的角色视点，下章会回归我们的小可爱/小可怜Ruby视点。


	3. 谎言

当阳光透过旅馆房间的百叶窗缝隙窥视而进时，这幅景象令Ruby如释重负地叹了口气。夜晚总是十分难熬，当她无法入眠时，夜晚仿若永恒般漫无尽头，而她还偏偏总是失眠。

在过去几个月里，许多事情发生了改变。从他们被困在Atlas的军事基地里，到现在依靠着Winter Schnee仿若取之不尽用之不竭的银行账户躲在Vale最深处的一间旅馆里。她和Weiss都尽其所能取走了很多钱——当Weiss和她父亲住在一起时，她重开了她的账户；他们试图依靠那笔钱撑下去，并尽可能地搜集援助。

那自然也就意味着其他所有人都有工作和任务要做，有地方要去。除了Ruby，她陷入了窘境，因为她一无是处。

三个月过去了，她依然没有找到勇气再次拿起她的武器。在和Taiyang一同出发去寻找他们的旧友之前，Qrow将她的武器留了下来，不过Ruby却叫Weiss替她保管着它。按照Ruby的请求，Weiss将它锁了起来，并且没有告诉Ruby它在哪里，因为知道了以后就会变得太他妈诱人了。

与之相反，Ruby坐在她的旅馆房间里，试图在她能帮上忙的地方尽力帮忙，然后为每一副向她投来怜悯表情而感到痛苦不堪。

她已经不再是队长了——Winter才是，她一手把控着他们所做的一切。Yang就像是Winter的副指挥官，Weiss也做了大量工作。Blake则是那个经常被派出去的人——要么是去侦察看是否有人在找他们，要么是去给他们的下一个目标定位。

唯一一个拥有最少的自由与职责的人便是Pyrrha，而那是她自己的选择。

身旁传来一声轻柔的叹息声，将Ruby从那些狂乱的思绪里拉了出来，她注视着Weiss翻了个身，依然沉睡着蜷缩在她身边。

Ruby忍不住对Weiss那副坏脾气的表情露出微笑——即便在睡梦中，她无疑也在斥责某人没有尽到最好的表现。倘若说Ruby爱慕着Weiss，那将会是极其轻描淡写的说法——简直是本世纪最轻描淡写的说法了。在一个从她身上夺走了如此之多的世界里，Weiss是Ruby所寻获的唯一；在如此之多的事情出了差错的情况下，她知道自己变得有些粘人了。

她很难不这样，她唯一觉得自己还像自己的时候就是和Weiss在一起的时候。在Yang和Blake都外出执行任务的情况下，这种情形变得越发严重了。Weiss会去见她姐姐，又或是和Jaune说话，而Ruby只会干坐着等她回来。这只更令Ruby增添了毫无希望的感觉。比起人，她觉得自己更像宠物，她想要变得更好，可她却连好好睡上一晚都做不到，而且她上一次敞开心扉坦白一切还是在之前她有个医生可以倾诉的时候。讲给陌生人听要容易得多，向他们解释她感觉自己有多没用，对她而言身处在被她当成家人的人们身边有多艰辛。Ruby不希望自己在他们身边看起来软弱无力，因为他们需要她坚强起来。军队随时都可能会找上他们的门，他们不能因为她的孩子气、缺乏安全感、绝望又破碎就停下来。

于是她隐藏在自己的微笑之下，时常宣称自己有多么地“好”，多么地“没事”。

很多时候，当她这么说时，Weiss都会向她流露出一副悲伤的表情并点了点头——Ruby不确定Weiss是不是还相信她，但她从来都没有去质疑她的话的真实性。

到了现在，她俩都没人说实话，但当世界依旧挺立之时，她们还是可以一起蜷缩在床上，一切感觉还是那么完美。

Ruby撑起手肘支起自己的身子，然后俯身在Weiss的太阳穴上留下一吻。她的床伴再次发出一声声响，宛若愉悦的叹息，不过她的眼睛始终紧闭。在无聊了整个漫漫长夜以后，Ruby迫切地想要见到那双蓝眸，于是她再次吻了她，这一次稍微用了点力，吻在了她的脸蛋上。

Weiss又发出了一声声响，而只在这次，她缓缓地呼出了气来，Ruby知道她已经打破了她的睡眠。

她躺了回去，装出一副无辜的模样，注视着Weiss睁开眼睛，视线落在她身上。

“唔嗯……Ruby？”Weiss咕哝道，又被吻了一下，这一次是吻在嘴角。“你在做什么？”清晨时的Weiss总是超级可爱——礼仪都见鬼去吧。

“什么也没做。”Ruby耸耸肩说道，她重新躺下，伸手在被子下抚摸着Weiss的胳膊。

“你把我弄醒了。”Weiss撅起嘴唇，然后再次阖上双眼。几秒钟后，她又睁开眼睛，打了一个大大的呵欠。“现在还早得很啊！”

“也不是那么早啦，我可是等得足够久了，好让你睡满足足七个小时的好觉。”

清晨时分，Weiss的反应总是要慢上几拍。差不多就像她不得不把别人对她说的话处理个好几遍一样，然后她的大脑才会想出值得说出来的话。

“你在等？”她的声音透出了担忧，Ruby意识到自己的失误。

她得掩饰过去才行。“我是说几分钟啦，就这样。你懂我——我总是比其他任何人都醒得更早嘛。”

那双深蓝色的眼眸盯着她，凝视良久，两人都没有动。这几乎就像是Weiss在审视她——在试图读懂她。

最终，她点了点头，然后重重地眨了眨眼，再次阖上。当Ruby的手掌抚摸到她的脸颊时，她再次睁开双眼。

“你没有对我撒谎，是吧？”

“当然没有啦。”Ruby说道，痛恨这些回答简直已经成了她的第二天性。

Weiss重重地吞咽了一下。“所以你在睡觉？你很好？”

Ruby露出最好看的微笑，点了点头。“是的，虽然你看起来可以再多睡一会儿。”快速转移话题是Ruby的拿手好戏。越快把关注从自己身上转移开——便越好。

“唔嗯……”Weiss通过鼻子长长地呼了口气，接着摇了摇头。“我醒了。”她说道，眼睛却又闭了起来。

“啊哈。”Ruby轻声笑了出来。“这样如何？你翻过身去继续睡一会儿，我从背后抱着你？”

Weiss摇了摇头，然后挪近Ruby，将脸埋进Ruby的胸口里。“这儿，我就睡在这儿。”

“睡在我的波波里？”Ruby问，Weiss贴着她点了点头。Ruby不愿与她争辩，便用双臂环抱住Weiss，将她拥在怀里。“好吧，你睡吧。”

她没有得到任何回应，因为Weiss已经再度睡了过去。于是Ruby抱着她，发现自己又一次陷入了等待。

* * *

「找到Ren和Nora了，你绝对猜不到他们在干什么。还有他们现在已经是一对儿了。还有不准吃我房里的饼干。我知道你发现了它们，那是留给Blake的。我们离开的时候一共有十七块，如果少了一块我就打烂你的屁股。」

Ruby对着这条短信皱了皱眉，她放下电话，回想起了自己昨天吃掉的四块饼干。

在他们所滞留的旅馆的健身房里，Winter和Weiss制造出的闷哼声和短兵交接的声音再次将她的注意力引向了主训练场。

Winter要求他们做的最重要的事情之一便是这个——训练。他们自然都很有天分，但他们只在学院里待了一年，并不具备真正的猎人所拥有的技能。

于是Winter便将尽力帮助他们做好准备作为自己的任务。她很严苛，不，她可谓残酷。尽管Ruby只做了举重和有氧运动——但Weiss和其他人几乎每天都在进行对战演练。

一到比试，没人比Weiss的遭遇更加严苛而无情。

Ruby坐在一张举重椅上观战，Weiss做出的每一个动作都遭到了反击。她发起的攻击只会被对方打偏。每次攻击她的表情都会扭曲，显得愈发咄咄逼人。然而，她攻击中所挟带的愤怒似乎只令她更加愤怒。

她再度发动攻击——一顿劈砍，紧接着是旋身、突刺，然后翻转，堪堪闪避开Winter的攻击。

在这场姐妹搏斗持续展开之时，Ruby发誓围绕着墙壁四周的镜面上凝结出了冰晶，当Weiss最终沮丧地发出一声尖叫并发起攻击时，Winter从下方伸腿旋转，横扫Weiss的双脚。

Weiss重重地仰面跌倒在地，她的剑掉落在地板上所发出的当啷声充斥在接踵而至的静默中，Ruby蹙起了眉头。

“你的愤怒只会把你导向终结，Weiss。你需要学会控制自己。”

“我没失控！我只是对这一切都筋疲力尽了！”Weiss支撑着站起来，她满身大汗，脸和脖子一片通红，完全符合她的话语。“其他人都走了，你就把一切都发泄到——”

“别找借口，Weiss。你可不是那种人。”Winter叹了口气，走过去捡起柳叶白苑。“没错，这个星期你是经历了很多，不过你当真觉得你真正的敌人会给你喘息的机会么，就因为——”

“Winter。”Weiss从姐姐手中一把夺过武器。“省省你的说教吧。我懂，我没准备好——每一次我们对战的时候你都会把那一点完美地诠释出来。我要去洗澡然后休息了——这儿已经没我的事了。”

当Weiss跺着脚大步走出健身房时，Ruby强忍住自身所有的本能反应，没有向Weiss走去。她知道现在追上去只会让自己被吼，她稍后会再去找她并照料她。

至于现在，她依然坐着，双手放在大腿上，注视着Winter摇了摇头，然后从包里掏出一条毛巾擦了擦额头。

“你并不是在帮她。”Ruby花了点时间才意识到Winter是在对自己说话。她一语不发地坐着，盯着Winter的后背，然后这位更为年长的Schnee姐姐转过身来看着她。

在Winter严厉的目光下，Ruby感觉自己在动摇，但她不愿示弱。“我是在帮她，每次训练结束后我都在给她帮助，而你却一次又一次地把她打趴，就像个……像个恶霸一样！”

Winter翻个白眼。“我是在试图让她保持强劲——你看到了我们所面临的挑战，你看到了他们是如何摧毁你的学校、杀害你的朋友们。倘若她没有做好准备，你觉得他们会在乎么？”Winter眯起眼睛。“倘若你应付不了，你觉得他们会在乎么？”

“我在努力了！”

“是么？”Winter反驳道，丝毫不畏于Ruby拔高的音量。“现在我训练你们所有人已经有一个月了，而你一次也没有把你的武器带过来。你可以举重，也可以想跑多少步就跑多少步，但是如果我不教你怎么战斗，你就会死。”

这些话直击要害，主要是因为Ruby知道这些话都是事实。尽管如此，她还是不明白Winter为什么要批评她。“我不明白——”

“没有什么可明白的，Ruby。你患有PTSD，我尊重这一点，因为我见过，很多次了。我知道这很辛苦，我也知道你在挣扎，但我妹妹非常在乎你，你要么就为了她坚强起来，要么就会把她拖下水，而我决不允许这种事发生。”

感觉就像是Winter把Ruby心中的思绪和恐惧一并揭露了出来。她所有的噩梦都围绕着她每天都在挣扎的无尽绝望深渊最终使Weiss跟着她一块儿溺水身亡。

“我在努力了。”Ruby又说了一遍，但这次的声音几乎细不可闻。

Winter的眼睛眯了起来。“我并不是——”她截住自己，深吸了口气——似乎是想让自己冷静下来。“我并不是威胁你，也不是试图让你难过。我只是在告诉你，你需要决定你是不是真的想提升你自己。因为如果你是的话，那么比起在我们比试结束之后守在Weiss身边，你需要开始把注意力更多地集中在自我提升上。”

“难道我不能两样都做吗？”Ruby问道，由衷地感到困惑。这似乎简单到让她觉得她可以两样都做。

然而，Winter的回答很快就将她带回了现实。“你目前还做不到。”

说完，Winter拿起她的包，将Ruby独自留在健身房里——完全沉浸在自己的思绪中。

* * *

在她们的旅馆房间里，Ruby盘腿坐在床上，听着洗澡的水流声。跟Ruby习惯睡的地方比起来，她们的房间可以说是非常奢侈了。就连Atlas的基地也丝毫比不上这个地方。床很舒服，电视很大，Weiss还有源源不断的客房服务。

尽管她们已经放弃并离开了她们的父亲，但Winter和Weiss仍然没有放弃她们过去那种奢侈的生活方式。Ruby不知道她们是怎么从他那里弄到那么多钱的，不过她们似乎从来都不担心会用完。

当她用手指抚摸着腹部上的伤疤——她所得到的新印记时，Ruby想起了Winter的话。

确切来讲，Winter对她说的话并非是对真相的揭露——更像是一种确证。Ruby这副模样对Weiss和其他人都没有好处。她很害怕，因为不相信自己在战斗中可能会干出什么事来，于是她退缩了。她鲁莽又胡来，在糟糕的日子里，Ruby常常觉得自己一文不值、一无是处。仿佛没有她世界会变得更好一样。带着这种心态参加战斗是十分危险的。她不想死——她不想自我了断。

她只是想再次感觉到自己很重要——就像她本该成为的英雄那样。

尽管她很爱Weiss，但Ruby还是忍不住想知道自己是不是真的拖了她的后腿——阻挡了她前进，因为Weiss一直在照顾她。Ruby有过糟糕的夜晚，并且她不是很善于独自扛下去。当夜晚糟糕难熬，当噩梦深深地打击到她时，Weiss总会陪伴在她身边——如果有必要的话，她会彻夜陪着她。

然后第二天，Weiss会参加训练，却无法发挥出最好的水平——这对一个Schnee而言是不可接受的。

Ruby痛恨成为负担——成为她父亲、姐姐，还有Qrow，以及如今的Weiss的负担。人们总是觉得有必要去庇护她、保护她——而这正是她之所以如此专注于成为一名猎人的原因——她希望能够自己照顾好自己。

而今，由于她做不到，突然间她又被庇护了起来。当她在附近时，人们总会窃窃私语，不想让她听到那些沉重的事情。她讨厌这样——她讨厌自己没有成为自己所想成为的那种人。

当水流声戛然而止时，Ruby深吸口气，然后露出自己最好看的笑容。Weiss经历了一场艰苦的训练，八成还在发脾气，现在正是需要她女朋友的时候。Ruby起码还可以为她做到那一点——她可以压制住自己的问题，让Weiss感觉好一点。

Ruby从床上站起来，拖着步子走到门口，然后敲了三下。

“你洗完了吗？”

里面停顿了一下。“我裹在一条毛巾里，我不确定那算不算洗完了。”

Ruby露出微笑。“我能进来吗？”过了片刻，门锁被打开了，而这便是她所得到的答复。当她打开门时，一阵热气朝她扑面而来——同时还伴有Weiss洗发水的气味。她嗅着这股芬芳，视线落在她浑身湿透的女友身上，她长长的白发从背后垂下，水珠自肌肤上划落。

她，一如既往地美丽。“你在盯着我看。”Weiss透过镜子看着Ruby说道。

“你能责怪我吗？你太——”话没说完，Ruby便往前走去，吻了吻Weiss的肩膀，然后搂住她的腰。“我能给你按摩吗？让你感觉好一点？”

Weiss叹了口气，紧绷的身体松垂了下来，她点点头。“那样真是太好了，谢谢你，Ruby。”

“当然！”Ruby粲然一笑，领着Weiss走出浴室。当她们来到床边时，Ruby却停了下来。“你、你想怎么……你想穿点什么吗？”

Weiss盯着她看了一会儿，咬了咬下唇。“我真的很累了，浑身又酸又痛——而且每年的这个时候这里都很热。我——我想我这样挺好的。”

Ruby突然觉得自己紧张得快要死掉了。“噢——好吧。”她的手在颤抖。“呃、嗯，躺下，我马上开始！”她说得太过急切，Weiss迟疑地俯身趴下，不过在趴下之前，她解开了毛巾，将它搭在了屁股上。“哦……你——”

“那样会让你不舒服吗？”Weiss回过头来问道。

“不会！”Ruby摇摇头。“不会，当然不会。我是成年人了，我可以搞定一只裸体的Weiss。”她绝对没法搞定。“我、我们开始吧！”

Weiss点点头，然后将头重新枕在床垫上。

当她跨坐在Weiss身上，开始将拇指按揉进Weiss的肩膀上时，Ruby突然清楚地意识到上涨的热量。好在Weiss并没有发出任何声响，只不过是在接触下宽慰地舒着气。当Ruby专注于自己所做的事以后，她的紧张便也随之淡去了。

“我感觉我不像是在训练，你知道吗？感觉就像是我姐姐一次又一次地把我打得落花流水。我没有进步，也没有学到什么——我只是在让自己的屁股不停地挨揍。”

“没错，但你也在进步！我观战的时候看得出来。你速度变得更快了，Winter必须得提起自己的速度才能把你撂倒。只是你……被……你懂的……被打趴了太多次，不太容易看出来已经有进步了而已。”

Ruby往下移到Weiss的背上，Weiss发出叹息。“是啊，谢谢你，Ruby。你说得没错，我是在进步。我的屁股越来越抗摔了。”

“Weiss，”Ruby轻声笑了出来，决定不再尝试下去。“你真是太固执了——就算你看不出来，但我看得出来。作为你的女朋友，我说了算。”

“**你**说了算？”Weiss再次回头，与Ruby四目相对。她感到Weiss在她身下动了动，便稍稍抬起身子，减轻自己压在Weiss身上的重量。她注视着身下的女孩翻过身来仰躺着，一只手臂挡在赤裸的胸前。

Ruby的双手紧握在身子两侧。此刻，她完全不敢碰Weiss分毫。她全部所能做的只有紧紧盯着身下的光景。倘若她的言语不足以证明Weiss的进步，那她腹部和手臂上的肌肉线条绝对足够。从这个位置，Ruby能够看清一切，每一条曲线，每一小块隆起——她那棱角分明的腹肌疯狂地引诱着她。

“我——我很抱歉。”Ruby强迫自己离开，差点从床上摔下去。她走到窗前，距离刚好可以让她从窗玻璃的反射中瞧见Weiss的轮廓。

从窗玻璃上，她看见Weiss坐了起来，依然挡住自己，注视着Ruby。“我——我才是那个应该道歉的人，Ruby。我并非有意要推开你。”

“你没有——我只是没有做好心理准备。我们原本是在按摩来着，然后你就翻了个身，我感觉自己好像犯了心脏病之类的。”她看见Weiss歪着脑袋，对她说的话一脸困惑。“我感觉到了……我在Blake的书里读到的所有那些东西。肚子里窜起的热量，热血冲上脑门。要是我有一把武士刀的话我觉得它会自发出鞘的——”

“Ruby，”Weiss叹息着打断了她。“真的吗？”

Ruby皱起脸。“抱歉——我太紧张了。”她强迫自己慢慢转过身来，视线再次与那双蓝眸对上。她的肌肤依然覆盖着水珠，脸庞柔软而自然——Weiss是她所见过的最美丽的事物了。“你真的让我很紧张。”

“而你让我做出像这样的疯狂之举。”她说道，低头看向自己浑身一丝不挂的状态，然后视线又回到Ruby身上。“我一直在等，因为我有点害怕，可是……你姐姐和Blake都走了——Winter去……忙她自己的事了。Sun和Neptune出去侦察了。现在只有我们两个，而我……我准备好了。”

『是了，这便是了Rose……这便是你会昏过去然后在你女朋友面前出洋相的情形了。这便是了，虽然你的精力很好但最终你的笨拙会毁了你。』

“你、你准备好了？”

Weiss柔和地微笑着，她点了点头。“如果你准备好了的话。”

对Ruby而言，这仿佛就是一个重大的抉择时刻。她知道无论自己作何答复，今晚她都会和Weiss共享这张床。这个想法令她欣慰，几乎让她的决定变得更加容易——因为选择权在她，并且无论她的回答是什么——Weiss都会欣然接受。

Ruby解开斗篷，让它垂落在身后的地板上。她的双手不停地颤抖，她把手伸向紧身外套上的系扣，笨拙地拉扯着绳子。

“等等，”Weiss出声唤道，当Ruby抬起头时，她正向她走过来——现在彻底毫无遮掩了。不知道自己究竟该看哪里才好，Ruby用尽全身每一丝力气保持着视线接触，接着，一双手突然拉扯着她的紧身外套上的绳子。“让我来帮你。”当绳子被解开时，Ruby缓缓地、颤抖着呼出口气，Weiss再次向她露出微笑。“你确定吗？”

Ruby以一个吻回答了她。

* * *

Ruby幸福地叹了口气，躺在黑暗之中，Weiss紧挨着蜷缩在她身边。她将手臂枕在Weiss身下，指尖来回抚摸着女友的脊柱。让Weiss如此这般紧贴着自己，这种感觉简直妙不可言。在她们刚刚所做的一切之后，紧随而来的这种肌肤贴着肌肤的触感就宛如从有史以来最美妙的肾上腺素高峰上徐徐而下一样。

在这一刻，她所有的问题感觉都被解决掉了。内疚感消失了，恐惧也消失了，而她全部所想做的就只有躺在这儿，怀里抱着Weiss，然后一连睡上好几天。

有一件事Ruby不曾料到，那便是事后Weiss会变得有多么地粘人、多么地柔情蜜意。因为尽管她们彼此深爱着对方，但在日常生活中，却很难看出她们已经在一起了。Weiss并非一个喜欢公开显露爱意的人，而Ruby也从未真正去索求过。

接着，等Winter出现并一直伴随在她们身边以后，那些时刻就更少了。尽管如此，在她们俩最终都屈从于自己的欲望并做了……被Yang称之为“啪啪啪”*的事情以后，Weiss仍在往Ruby身体上任何能够触及到的部位上落下温柔的吻。（*译注：“啪啪啪”的原文为frick frack，俚语，是fuck的委婉说法。）

“那真是美妙极了，对吧？”当 Weiss将手掌放在Ruby的腹部上时，Ruby终于开口打破了房里的静默。

“那确实是一个打发我们的夜晚的好办法，所以你说得没错。”Weiss稍微动了动身子。“除了你把你的膝盖压在我头发上的时候。”

Ruby蹙起眉头——尽管这种体验美妙得令人着魔，但她俩以前谁也不曾做过这种事。她们花了很长时间才找到某种节奏。“听着，你踢到了我的肚子，**还有**我的头。少几根头发很公平了。更何况你有很多头发。”

Weiss沉默良久，最终Ruby好奇她是不是已经睡着了。

然而，正当Ruby准备再次开口叫她的时候，她说话了。“最近我一直在想要不要把它剪短。”

“哦？”Ruby由衷地感到意外。Weiss似乎一直都很珍惜她的头发。

“过去，我父亲更喜欢我留长发。他会说我可以用它做更多事情，说它有很多用处，说Schnee需要能够适应各种情况。后来，我从Winter那儿得知我母亲以前常常留短发。所以对他来说，让我留长发只是另一种防止我让他想起她的方式。”Ruby讨厌谈起Weiss的父亲，但她也决不会劝阻这个话题。事实上，她很喜欢Weiss会来找她倾诉这些事。“我觉得吧，当你在考虑这些时，这有点令人钦佩。”

Ruby是有考虑过这些，并且经常考虑，关于她父亲的许多事似乎都不值得赞扬。“你怎么想的？”

她感到Weiss的手指在她的肌肤上蜷缩收拢。“他想让我把头发留长，这样我看起来就和她不一样了。在某种程度上，他这样做是为了好歹能够在我身边待下去。能够……见到我而不去讨厌我。也许，这是他的尝试方法。”

“没有哪个父母应该要去讨厌他们的孩子，Weiss。这不公平——你又没有做错什么。”Weiss没有回答她，Ruby知道原因。尽管从逻辑上讲，在她母亲的遭遇中Weiss并没有做错什么，但还是很难不承担责任。

这不合逻辑，也毫无道理可言，但Ruby可以理解，因为她也做了同样的事。在某种程度上，她也为自己母亲的死，为Pyrrha和Penny的死而自责。这是她的错。

不同之处便在于，Weiss无法阻止一切的发生——但Ruby本来可以的。

『别这样，Ruby。不要毁了这一切。关掉它。关掉它！』

突然间，Ruby成了那个索求爱意的人，她转过头，再次亲吻起Weiss来。Weiss惊讶了片刻，在Ruby嘴里倒抽了口气，但很快她就恢复过来，开始回吻。

激情很快就平缓了下来，她们又随意地接了几次吻，然后Weiss平静下来，开始抚摸Ruby的头发。

“你呢？”Weiss用Ruby从未听过的温柔声音问道。“你还好吗？”

Ruby感激房里的黑暗藏住了她蹙起的眉头。她只想享受这一切，她不想谈论自己的感受。

“我——”她犹豫了一下，这是个致命的错误。“我很好。”她说道，Weiss继续凝视着她。她几乎看不见那双蓝色的眼眸，但从Weiss在她身上塌陷下去的样子来看，已经足以说明问题了。显然她希望的不止这些。

“那……那真是太好了，Ruby。”Weiss轻声说，Ruby感到Weiss将头枕在了自己的肩膀上。没有坚持逼问下去令她感到忧虑——她知道Weiss没有相信自己，可Weiss却没有继续深入逼近，而是让步了，放弃了。

随之而来的便又是负疚感，对Weiss撒谎糟糕透顶，Ruby讨厌这样，但她不知道究竟该怎么来谈论自己的感受，因为连她自己都搞不懂自己的感受。她想进步，想做得更多，但她很害怕。害怕什么？她自己也不知道。

那天晚上，Ruby又失眠了。


	4. 蜂蜜

“我得说，我没想到会这样。”

从书上抬起头来瞥去过，Blake看见Yang套上一条短裤，然后用手指梳理头发。Ren和Nora的家极其简陋，她们只好睡在客厅里。她们的床甚至都算不上是真正的床，只不过是一张摊开的沙发床。当然，她们毫无怨言——Yang哪儿都能睡，Blake哪儿都睡过。

Ren和Nora需要一点时间来考虑她们提出的重返战场的请求——不过现在么，他们全都需要好好休息上一晚。

“想到什么会这样？”Blake问，Yang爬到床上坐在她身边，踢了踢毯子好把脚缩进毯子下面。

“他们两个像这样生活着。我的意思是……他们就像一对老夫老妻。”Yang带着一丝嫌恶说道。

“这样也不坏啊？他们似乎很开心呢。”

Yang发出一声叹息，向后靠在沙发背上，盯着天花板。即便她自己没有意识到，Yang有一个习惯，那便是用左手反复描着假肢——就像她现在所做的这样。“是不坏吧。就像你说的，他们看起来很开心。只是跟我想象的不一样。”

Blake淡淡一笑。“我确信Ren是个喜静的人。”

“好吧，”Yang那双淡紫色的眼睛转向她。“Nora跟我想象中的不一样。”

Blake放下书，挪到Yang身旁。她们的肩膀挨在一起，Blake将手搭在Yang的膝盖上。“分开几年以后，你永远都不会知道你会在哪里找到一个人。”

Yang大笑。“说得对，不过说句公道话，我丢了一只胳膊。”

“他们丢了一名队友。”Blake没有试图减轻Yang的损失，只是单纯指出他们在Beacon陷落的那一天里都失去了一些东西。不过，她还是觉得有必要继续说下去。“在Beacon陷落之后我们的结局……几乎无法避免。”Blake闭上双眼，终于说出了多年来她一直埋藏在心里的话。“Ozpin把那些强加给我们，那样很自私。允许我们拥有那样的自由——他知道他要做什么。我们以为自己是士兵，但我们其实只是孩子。”

Blake一直对Ozpin把学生当成士兵对待而耿耿于怀。她越想越恨。一想到Ruby才15岁就被允许参加进来就令她感到恶心。这甚至都不是因为Ruby不属于那里，也不是因为Blake不喜欢有她在那里，她很喜欢，但Ruby毕竟只是个孩子。更重要的是，他让她当上了队长，把很多责任都压在了她身上。

现在，20岁了，在失去了如此之多以后，Ruby患上了心理疾病，挣扎着在这个世界中找到自己的位置。

更别提Yang失去了一只胳膊，Pyrrha失去了生命，他们全都对这个世界失去了安全感。

“我们曾经是孩子。”Yang轻推了她一下，Blake从让自己心情低落的思绪中脱离出来。“也就是说不管怎样我们始终都会卷进去的。你下定决心要阻止Torchwick，而我也不会无视掉一场爽快的战斗。对我们来说这是最好的境地吗？当然不是——可我们无论如何都会自己找上麻烦的。”

Blake知道她说的没错，她几乎把自己逼得精神崩溃——然后Yang拯救了她。

她伸手越过Yang的身子，握住那只金属手，让她们的手指交缠在一起。Yang不喜欢这样，她仍然不太相信自己不会捏碎Blake的手。而这也是Blake经常这样做的原因。Yang需要学会再次信任自己。

最后她们熄灯睡觉了。可随着夜间时光流逝，Blake一直都在挣扎着想要让自己的思绪平静下来，以便能够休息。

尽管四周一片漆黑，她还是能够很好地看清房间里的一切，她知道Yang躺在她旁边，不仅醒着，还一直盯着她看。她翻身面向女友，她们四目相对，不过由于天色太暗，Yang不知道Blake在回视着她。

她抓住世界赋予给她的机会，突然开口道。“Yang！”

“哇！”她的搭档吓了一大跳，差点从床上摔下去。“Blake！搞什么鬼？我在睡觉啊！”

Blake翻了翻眼睛。“你才没在睡呢。你一直在盯着我看。”

“我才没——哦……对了……你有夜视能力来着。”Yang皱起眉头，这只让Blake笑得更开心了。

“很高兴知道你在学习弗那人的课堂上有好好听讲。”

Yang漾开得意的笑容，Blake看见了她眼中浮现出的恶作剧。“当然啦，当我开始迷恋我的弗那人队友时，我就不得不知道我得学些东西。”

Blake没有回答，而是翻了翻眼睛，挪近了一点，让她们的肩膀再次挨到一起。不管周围的温度如何，Yang总是异常温暖。这也是吸引她的很多要素之一。

“说到我的弗那人队友，”Yang低语道，此时她们离得更近了。Blake能感觉到Yang的手指在她身上轻拂。“你从来都没有详细解释过为什么那整个‘白牙’事件这么快就完蛋了。”

Blake绷紧了身子，突然希望自己刚刚只管睡觉就好了。围绕着白牙所发生的事情充满了谜团，不过主要还是因为她和Winter已经决定了不把整件事告诉给任何人知晓。还有部分原因是没有太多的故事可讲，也因为Blake很难掌握那些事。

尽管如此，这可是Yang，倘若他们打算做成这件事——如果她打算做成这件事，就不能揣有任何秘密。

“他们没有什么可挽救的了。无论我曾对改造白牙怀有怎样的希望，在我们遇到白牙的那一刻起它就破灭了。”

Yang在她旁边皱起眉头。“为什么呀？”

“因为他们是孩子，Yang。我们看到的最年长的成员连16岁都没有。他们是孤儿——鲁莽又凶暴。无论白牙变成了什么样儿，他们都是在那里长大的，但他们离开了他们自己的领导层，组成了一个恐怖组织，他们谁都没有足够的理由要听我们的话。”

“你们是不是——”Yang住口不言，Blake不需要她继续说下去。

“他们中的一些人过于激进好斗——我没有亲手杀死任何人，可是……他们根本不是Winter的手下的对手。后来，一些怯战的人逃走了，”她感到指尖在抚摸着自己的肌肤，很是舒服，她十分受用。在这样的黑暗中，Blake感觉到了足够的安全，使她得以解开一些心理屏障。“这感觉简直就是白费力气。”

“不是的。”

“不是么？”Blake打断Yang。“白牙是我的人民的声音，他们却把自己变成了又一个使我们不被人类信任、为人憎恨的原因。我们本应成为我们的人民的盾牌，却反而成了别人的利剑。”

Yang依偎着她。“有时候啊，你真是太会说漂亮话了。”

“Yang……”Blake开始沮丧地抽身离去，不过却被按住了。

“不，我懂，”Yang吻了吻她的脸颊。“我很抱歉——现在不是抖机灵的时候。我只是……”Yang抓紧她。“哎呀，你真是太棒了，我想有时候你自己都没意识到。Blake，你不应该为白牙的遭遇而受责，白牙的出现并不会有损于你所做的和接下来所做的所有那些令人敬畏的事。”

“我做过什么了？”比起Yang，那个问题更像是Blake在问自己。“我全部所做的就只有清理自己的烂摊子，而且我已经清理了很多年了。我搞砸了，我在Adam身上付出了太多，然后他试图杀了我们两个。我跑来找你，却并非怀揣着歉意，而是因为我需要你扶持我，现在我又和我的队伍到处躲躲藏藏，让我的人民受苦，就因为我害怕自己无法有所作为。我希望弗那人能过上更好的生活，可我却连自己的生活都难以维持。”

突然，Yang坐了起来，Blake的温暖和安慰都消失了。她在黑暗中注视着Yang一跃而起，片刻之后，她也跟着被拉了起来，紧接着被搂进了女友怀里。

“好吧，首先，Adam的事不是你的错。我并不是因为你而失去了手臂，我失去手臂是因为他是个混蛋。”

“Yang，如果我告诉过你——”

“你没有，但那没关系。这不是我该过分追问的事，我知道如果你足够信任我，你最终会来找我的，当我看到他伤害你时，我只是……Blake，我失去了理智。我只想把他碎尸万段。我本来打算杀了他的，不过他立马就砍掉了我的武器。”

Blake使出浑身解数怒视着Yang，尽管Yang看不见，但她想让Yang感觉到她的恼怒。“你真的只是开玩笑吗？”

“这玩笑不好吗？”

“不好！”Blake朝着Yang的肚子打了一拳，而那只让她哈哈大笑起来。“Yang！”

“好吧，”Yang发出一声叹息，摇了摇头。“我很抱歉——但你懂我的意思。Adam做的事只不过是种糟糕的情形，他是个坏蛋。你也很清楚那一点，所以你离开了他，你跟他作对，他所犯下的一切都不该怪你。”

“可我帮过他！”

“一开始帮过，是吧？你也才——多少来着？当你帮他的时候你才十六岁——天真，不谙世事，因为白牙就是你所知的一切。你不能因为相信了一个你从小伴随着长大的组织而处罚自己，更何况当你觉得不适的时候，你就离开了。”Blake听着Yang的话，钦佩她把这些说了出来，但她仍然觉得自己做错了什么。“你自己也说了，Blake——那些白牙的孩子还太小了，不知道自己在做什么，你也一样。唯一的不同之处在于，你为自己赢得了改过自新的机会。”

听到Yang的话和她话语里的坚定信念，Blake的心被深深地吸引住了。在发生的一切以及她所做过的一切之后——Yang仍然在这里，并且仍然支持她。

当她用指尖抚摸Yang的脸颊时，Yang惊讶地吓了一跳。不过片刻后，她放松下来，Blake温柔地吻了她。这是一个悠长而舒缓的吻，Blake试图将自己所有的感情倾注其中。

Yang的手伸进了她的发丝里，Blake发出一声轻柔的赞许声。她花了些时间才允许自己在Yang身边发出那些声响，主要是因为害怕糟糕的玩笑——不过在这种热情时刻，Yang总是很感激。

当她们分开时，Blake气喘吁吁，并且能看清Yang的嘴唇由于激吻而肿得老高。她竭力克制自己不再吻她，不过她还有话要说。

“很抱歉我离开了你。”

“Blake——”

“不，我知道，”她轻轻让Yang安静下来。“我知道我们已经谈过这事了，这并非内疚，只是……我需要说出来。很抱歉我离开了你，很抱歉我抛弃了你。在你妈妈离开了你之后，我本来不该那么做的。我本该留下来照顾你，我本该对你敞开心扉。我原本应该做的事有如此之多，Yang。对不起。”

“嘘——”Yang揉了揉她的后背，Blake这才意识到自己在哭。她以前没有哭过——没有真正哭过，饱含着当她离开Yang时所感觉到的一切情绪，因为她不允许自己这样做。她总是单纯地专注于Adam，然后又专注于回到Yang的生活，从来没有真正接受过离开是多么地痛苦。

把这些倾泻到Yang身上感觉也不对——Blake觉得自己全部所做的仿佛就是依靠别人来阻止自己溺亡。“我本不该——”

“别——你现在没法改变它了，Blake。发生的事已经发生了，我们都没事。我们现在在这里，我们活了下来。虽然我不太确定，但我们确实如此，而且我现在也不在乎了。我不在乎你走了又或者我是个喝得太多结果睡在浴缸里的笨蛋。这已经不重要了。现在我们都在这儿呢。”

“我只是，”Blake试图说话，但她找不到说话的力气。她慢慢地出气，试图遏制眼泪流下来。她今晚本来无意这样的，可现在已经发生了，她控制不了。“我不会再离开你了，好吗？你被我绊住了。再多的恶劣猫玩笑和恶毒的影射也不会把我赶走。我爱你。”这些话听起来如此自然——几乎仿佛五年前她本来就可以说出来的，而且就算是在那时，这也是真心话。

Yang笑了，露出了她那至为灿烂的笑容。“我也爱你……更重要的是，现在我可以没完没了地拿猫咪开玩笑了。”

“Yang！”

“哇噢噢！”房间里突然响起的第三个声音让她们吓了一大跳，Blake飞快地从Yang身上跳了下去，却砰的一声摔在了地上。“哦不！我不是故意要吓唬你的！我只是正好听到你们两个变得非常可爱的样子，我的意思是，虽然这样稍微有点过头但那是好意！”

在Nora喋喋不休地说话的时候，Blake发现自己正趴在地板上。一道亮光照在她身上，她翻个身坐了起来，看到穿着睡衣的Nora正站在门口一脸傻笑地看着她们。“我很高兴你们俩现在在一起了。搭档确实是最好的……嗯……伴侣！”Yang向Blake伸出义肢，她握住它站起来。等站稳以后，她揉了揉后脑勺，Nora则继续左右蹦跳着。

“你……没事吧？一切都还好吗？”Yang好奇地问，显然跟Blake一样，对她的突然闯入而感到犹疑不定。“还有你什么时候变得这么鬼鬼祟祟的？”

Nora放声大笑。“嘿，我知道这间房子里所有嘎吱作响的地板，当我偷偷跑出去吃夜宵时，我可以像专业人士一样避开它们！”为了证明自己的观点，Nora把脚挪动了几英寸，然后往下压，立刻让下面的木头叫出了声。“看到了吗？以及鉴于你俩实在太好奇了，所以我来回答另一个问题——我来这里是因为我和Ren已经决定了，我们打算和你们一起回到……呃……不管你们在哪里的地方！”

“真的？”Blake边揉头边问道。“就这样？”

“当然！”

“你们……学校的事呢？”Yang问道，听见Yang问起这件事，Blake颇为意外。

Nora皱了一下眉，她通常充满阳光气息的行为举止也确实黯淡了一分。“嗯……那是个艰难的决定，但我们这儿还有其他老师和家庭，他们会在我们离开的时候继续把学校运作起来的。我们只有几个孩子而已，况且你们听起来真的很需要帮助！”

“这很危险，而且充满了变数。你们在许下承诺之前得先知道那点才行。有很多……你所不知道的事。”

Nora哼地一声笑了出来，让Blake吓了一跳。“还有什么新鲜事！我经历了Beacon所发生的一切，却不知道到底出了什么事。你们替我指明一个方向，我就打爆一切！我可以再做一次！”

“Ren对此也没意见吗？”Yang问。

Nora点点头。“非常没意见！他现在在收拾我们的行李——大概在帮我收拾内衣呢。我希望他没有发现——”Nora脸红了。“得走了！好好休息！”说完，Nora Valkyrie如同一阵旋风般地卷走了——留下一脸懵逼的Yang和Blake。

回头向Yang看去，Blake意识到有人不知什么时候开了一盏灯，现在她可以像白天一样清楚地看见Yang了。她的脖子和脸颊一片通红，在接吻时的某个时刻里，她的背心被拉垮下去，露出了更多魔鬼般的乳沟。

“哈，那真是有趣。”Yang不客气地说，Blake从之前的互动中回过神来，爬回床上。“你真的应该换个密码了。”就在那时，Blake才意识到Yang正拿着她的卷轴板。

“你在干嘛啊？”她伸手去抢卷轴板，但Yang一边用她那该死的义肢挡住她，一边轻轻敲击着卷轴板。“Yang！”

“淡定，我正准备在我们回去的时候安排你和Sun见面呢。”Yang吐出舌头，继续把手掌抵在Blake的胸口上，输完信息以后，Yang发出一声“嗖——”的叫声，把信息发送了出去。“发了！”她把手移开，Blake恶狠狠地从Yang手里抢过电话，看了看传出的信息。

“等我回来以后，我们谈谈有关弗那人的事吧。”Blake叹了口气，然后怒视她的搭档。“当真？你真的觉得他会相信是我发的吗？”

Yang脸上带着骄傲而得意的笑容。“它可是来自你的手机啊。”

“我要拿你怎么办哪？”Blake把手机放在边桌上，然后躺回枕头里。

过了一会儿，一头金发和淡紫色的眼眸出现在她上方。“我可以想到一些事。”

突然，Blake的喉咙难以置信地干燥起来。“我们在别人家里呢。”Yang耸了耸肩。“在一张非常有问题的床上。”又耸了一下肩。“你声音太大了。”

“你说啥？”

Blake翻了翻眼睛。“好吧，是我声音太大了。”

Yang微微一笑，快速而又轻柔地吻了Blake一下，然后又缩了回去。“好吧，那我们就乖乖睡觉好了。”

Blake花了整整十秒，才终于沮丧地猛扑过去。她们刚刚招募到了Ren和Nora。这完全可以算作对胜利的庆祝。

至少，她会在早上这么告诉Yang。


	5. 胆小鬼

深吸口气，Weiss凝视着镜中的自己，双手束起自己的长发，将它扎了起来。侧马尾是对她父亲所作出的那样一种幼稚的反抗行为。从她离家前往Beacon的那一天起她便开始扎起了侧马尾，因为在她心中，这是一种用以抵消掉她父亲经常要求她达到的“完美”的方式。

就好像是她眼睛上的伤疤还不够似的——她把马尾梳到侧面，从而进一步让自己与他所想要的形象画面割裂开来。对于一个他似乎绝大多数时候都厌恶着的人，他无疑非常注重她的外貌和表现。

而今，他不再是她生活的一部分了，她可以随心所欲地扎头发。今天，她会直接让头发披着，让它垂在身后。在他们来到这里的头几个夜晚里，Weiss曾考虑过要不要把头发全部剪掉。也许剪得跟Ruby和她初次见面时所留的短发一样短。她想抛开一切让她看起来或感觉上像个Schnee的东西。她不想跟那个名字又或是如此在意那个名字的那个男人有任何牵连。

当他抵达基地时，他变得不一样了。诚然，他从来都不太关心她，但他似乎也从来没有刻意去憎恨她。她很好奇，是不是她和Ruby的关系让他发生了那样的变化，又或是仅仅因为她一句话都没说就从他身边逃开了这个事实让他变成了那样。

又或者，许是因为他有了Atlas军队的力量作为支撑，让他再也不必假装去在乎什么了。

Weiss摇了摇头，让发丝左右甩动，然后高高地抬起下巴。她不会再浪费任何一秒时间想那个男人的事了。起码不是现在——不，她还有更重要的事情要做。她要参与一场战争；她正在受训成为一名更加优秀的猎人，这样她就能保护那些她所爱的人。她要——

“你觉得当天气变热我们不再需要使用毯子的时候毯子会不会伤心呢？”

Weiss发出一声叹息，放下了手中的梳子。她抬眼，通过镜子看向自己身后的Ruby。

眼前所见是自己的女友正从她们的床上抱起一床巨大的羽绒被，Weiss认为睡觉的时候它盖在身上实在是太沉了。过去几天里，气温上升了许多，即便只是盖着一层被单也让人几乎无法忍受。Ruby也这么认为，于是她们打算将毯子放进衣橱里，只在此时，Ruby盯着这张毯子，神情宛如一个迷路的孩子。

“Ruby，这只是一张毯子。”

这话只令Ruby的眉头皱得更紧了。“我知道，但我们就要把它塞进衣橱锁到黑暗里了。我为它感到难过。”

Weiss捏了捏鼻梁。“‘它’，Ruby——那就是关键词。‘它’是没有生命的物体。它没有感情，也不会因为被放进衣橱里而伤心。”

她继续通过镜子注视着Ruby，她看见自己女友带着那副同样可爱的嘟嘴表情盯着她看了片刻。Weiss正准备针对替蠢事难过而发表更多演讲，可就在她这么做之前，Ruby把毯子抛过头顶盖在自己身上，站了起来。

“漂亮的小姐，你怎么能那么说我呢？”Ruby尽可能地把声音降低成一种深沉的音调。但那一点都不深沉，听起来反而十分滑稽。“我可不止是毯子！我在这里支持着你们哪！当你和女朋友光着身子摔跤时我为你们提供了所有的温暖和保护！”

Weiss立马在座位上旋过身来面向毯子Ruby。“Ruby Rose！”她伸手指着估计是Ruby的脸所在的位置。“不要把毯子弄得跟个认为我们在它下面做了……非常不得体的事的人一样！我们不需要那份内疚感！”

“你总是尖叫着‘用力Ruby用力！’，你的腿也会颤抖起来，当你——”

“Ruby！”Weiss伸手抬起毯子底端，让自己也钻了进去。这张庞大的毯子下空气炙热难挡，而此时此刻她和Ruby正站在它里面——在黑暗里，面对着面。“你在做什么？”既然现在Ruby就在她面前，她便用一种更为严肃而平静的音调问道。

她料想Ruby会用一种傻气的声音说出一个愚蠢的回答，可Ruby却由衷地开口道：“试图转移你的注意力，这样你就不会离开了。”

Weiss所有的恼怒全都消融瓦解了。“Ruby……你知道我必须得——我有事必须得和我姐姐处理。”

“我知道，我只是希望我能去帮忙。”

受够了这份额外的热量，Weiss掀开自己身上的毯子，Ruby则把毯子披在自己身上，就像披着件披风一样。“非常欢迎你参加会议，Ruby。我们正好在为下一次招募规划财务方面的事情。”

“你姐姐不想让我去，我也帮不上忙。”

Weiss努力忍住不让自己懊恼地呻吟出来。她不习惯Ruby如此这般的行事举止——最近Ruby似乎陷入了自伤自怜，这简直把Weiss逼疯了。“你很好地帮上了忙，Ruby。你仍然是我们小队的队长。”

“哈，是啊没错。我连武器都没有，而且Winter总是向Yang问事情。”

“Ruby，你想不想参加会议？”

Ruby皱起眉头，Weiss不愿让她那副表情影响到自己。“不，你去吧。”

“很好。”Weiss轻轻吻了吻Ruby。“我很快就回来。你要不去看看能不能找到Jaune，然后跟他一起锻炼之类的？让你自己放松一下——不要整天都坐在这间屋子里，好吗？”

过了一会儿，Ruby才点了点头，勉强挤出一丝笑容。“我——我会的——我确信Jaune就在附近。你去见你姐姐吧。我们待会儿见。”

Ruby刚转过身，Weiss抓住她的胳膊，把她转了回来。“我爱你，你个呆瓜。”

“我也爱你。”Ruby轻声说道，她们分享了一个非常温柔的吻，然后Weiss踟蹰不定地离开房间寻她姐姐去了。

等身后的门一关上，她便叹了口气，摇了摇头。在大多数时候，设法搞定Ruby的事很是辛苦，可像今天这种她不断自伤自怜、表现得完全不想好转起来的情况，令Weiss尤为疲惫。

在细小琐碎的时刻里，Ruby是Weiss所钟爱的一切。她风趣善良，充满热情——她让Weiss心里如小鹿乱撞，时常牵动着她的每一根神经。

然而，当Weiss后退一步展望未来时，却很难将Ruby安插进去，因为现在的Ruby看起来是如此地停滞不前。在她父亲和叔叔都离开了，Yang也经常出去执行任务的情况下，Ruby深深陷进自惭形秽的泥沼里，并且常常自己击溃自己。

Weiss想要帮助她，也在竭尽全力地尝试。可是，她忍不住想知道她自己会不会就是问题的一部分。

* * *

“Weiss！”Winter的声音让坐在椅子里的Weiss吓了一跳，差点把咖啡洒出来。她们俩坐在旅馆的会议室里，正在讨论他们的下一步行动，可Weiss的心思却漂游到了Ruby身上，好奇她现在正在做什么。“你是来这儿是想成为解决方案的一部分呢？还是想成为问题的一部分啊？”

“什、什么？”Weiss咕哝道，Winter的话正好叩响了Weiss的心事。“我有在听。”

“是吗？”Winter双眉高高扬起。“我刚刚说了什么？”

“你刚刚在说……”Weiss尴尬不已——她确实不知道。她最后留有印象的事是Winter提起他们有多么地需要回避Atlas。“你说如果我们想要避开Atlas军队的飞艇的话，我们就得走水路，不能走空路。”

Winter眯起眼睛。“我们昨天就讨论过那个了，Weiss。昨天你的注意力更加集中，我不知道今天究竟是什么产生了变化。你心不在焉，而且你要记住，妹妹，是你自己主动要求参与进来的。”

“我想参与！”Weiss愤怒地尖叫。“我是你妹妹，我本不该还得自己主动要求！”

“我是一名军事战略家，Weiss。我没叫上你是因为你一直想成为一名战士。”

“你叫上了Blake——你对她谈论这些事，还有当你自己想训练时你就去找Yang！我只不过也想参与进来！”

“于是你来了，可你却心不在焉。我问你问题，你却不发一语地干坐着。”Winter往后靠进椅子里，阳光透过窗户照射在她的脸上。在光芒里，她看起来年长得多，也严厉得多——但她的眼神里仍隐含着真挚的担忧。

尽管并没有留下什么真正的记忆，Weiss还是情不自禁地觉得她看起来就像她们的母亲。

“对不起，Winter。我有很多心事。”

Winter发出一声叹息。“我们都一样，Weiss。”她注视着妹妹的肩膀放松了下来，然后她在椅子里向前倾身，将手肘放在桌子上。“倘若你希望的话——我很乐意听听你的问题，然后如期给出姐妹间的建议。”

Weiss眯起眼睛，怀疑地朝她的方向盯来。“你说得好像已经知道了我的问题似的。”

“因为我就是知道。”Winter简单地说道——立马惹恼了Weiss。

“那就说说看？如果你这么聪明的话，你说——”

“是Ruby。”Winter翻个白眼，Weiss的表情抽搐了一下。“当然是Ruby了，因为总是Ruby。你心思的唯一去处就是那个女孩那里。”

“才不是那样！”

Winter又扬起了眉毛，Weiss恨不得趁Winter睡觉时把她的眉毛通通给剃了。“她在处理很多事！我很担心她。”她承认道，声音越来越小。许多次Weiss听到Ruby说她没事，许多次Weiss都冷静地接受了——但她知道Ruby有事。“她一直都失眠。”

“那是因为她患有抑郁症，Weiss。”

“我知道！”Weiss的声音比她自己所预料的还要大。“我——我知道的，Winter。我知道她患有抑郁症，我知道她受伤了。我所不知道的是到底怎样才能帮到她。”

Winter耸了耸肩。“也许你不该帮她。”

听到那些话从Winter嘴里冒出来仿佛一记老拳打在肚子上。Weiss本来以为那些话应该是她们父亲才会说的话，而不是Winter。“什、什么？你怎么能那么说呢？我爱她！”

“我并非否认那点，Weiss。我只是在陈述一个事实，光有爱是不够的。不管童话故事讲得如何动听，爱并不能战胜一切。”

Winter说出的每一个字都让Weiss纠结着想要离开这个房间，跑回Ruby身边。她不想听到这些——这不是什么姐妹间的建议。这完全是错误的。“我不会抛弃她的。”

“我不是叫你抛弃她。我只是单纯告诉你你不该一味地宠溺她。”

“我没有！”

“哦？”Winter双臂交叉抱在胸前。“上一次你让她为自己做点什么是什么时候的事了？自从我们来到这里以后她就一直没有碰过她的武器；Qrow离开以后我再也没见她有坐下来跟谁好好聊过她在想什么、经历了什么。她反而把自己关在房间里，唯一见到她的人就只有你。在Yang也不在的情况下，Ruby是在利用你作为精神支撑。这很不健康，对你也不公平——对你们两个都是。”

Weiss不知道说什么才好——她觉得她应该为自己辩护可她……做不到。Winter说得没错，过去几个星期里Ruby完全没有任何长进。如果非要说的话——她严重倒退了。

对Weiss而言，解决Ruby的悲伤可谓轻而易举。她们可以聊天，或者接吻，又或者做……其他事情，Ruby会开怀大笑，会微笑，会心情愉悦。在她们的房间里，她们可以装作外面的世界不复存在，世界仅仅只有她们两个。只有Weiss会出去，踏入真实的世界，而Ruby却留在后面，只是等着Weiss回来。

Weiss可以装作她所想要的一切，但此时的Ruby却完全没有准备好做任何事。她只是藏了起来，倘若真的有一场战争即将来临而Ruby却没有准备好战斗——她就会死。

她们两个都会死，因为Weiss无法在没有Ruby Rose的世界里存活下去。

“我该怎么办才好？”她问，声音中透着绝望。

Winter那副气恼的表情消去了，她叹了口气，将椅子拉拢她们之间隔着的那张桌子前。“你需要决定你想在她的生命中扮演什么样的角色，你也需要记住你对她就跟她对你一样重要。”

“我并没——”

“Weiss，你是，而且那样想只会反馈到你自己身上并且伤害到你，你真的相信Ruby会让你相信你对她不比她对你重要？她不会尽她所能确保你没事？”

“但我本来就没事，她才是有事的那个。”

Winter点头。“那是因为你允许她那样。你安抚她，爱她，这让她感觉很安全，但无论如何也无法让她进步。你必须决定你到底是想成为Ruby的搭档，还是想成为Ruby的逃避所。”

Weiss摇头。“不，Ruby不是那种人。她不会那么做的——如果她知道她是在利用我让自己感觉好转起来，她会停下来的。”

“关键词，Weiss。‘如果’她知道，可她并不知道。她现在思维能力并不健全，看不出来她正在利用你对她的爱。她拒绝训练，拒绝和任何人说话，也拒绝尝试，因为不管她做什么，你都会奖赏她。你得逼她好转起来——逼她重新找回自我。我在Beacon所遇见的那个Ruby Rose是个意志坚定果敢的人。她是小队的队长，就算在她的队伍被夺走以后她也依然奋战不休。现在跟你在一起的那个女孩，坦白讲，是个胆小鬼。”

“她受伤了！”

“我们全都受伤了！”Winter双手重重砸在桌子上。“我们全都有所失去，Weiss。我们全都见过可怖之事，看着我们关心之人死去。我们的父亲就是个垃圾，他打你、骂你、威胁你，但你每天仍然早早起床训练以获取进步。Yang失去了一条手臂，Blake反抗着整个将她养大的组织，她们全都仍在战斗。Ruby年纪过早地被卷进了这场战火里，我也理解那点。我从她叔叔那里听过这些故事，我知道这不容易。但Ruby必须成长起来，找到她自己的路，否则她会拖垮你们两个，然后我就得亲手埋葬你，Yang亲手埋葬Ruby，身为长姐再也无法从那种悲痛中恢复过来，Weiss。”

Weiss强忍住眼泪，强忍住所有情绪，因为在Winter面前崩溃令她无法接受。她想证明她可以做到，她可以承受重担，完成一切必要之事。

“你还没有回答我的问题，Winter。我该怎么办才好？”

沉默降临在她俩中间，持续了好一会儿，接着Winter终于动了动嘴唇，开口了。“你得逼她——让她下定决心她是不是真的想要进步并渡过这道难关。做点什么让她行动起来，就算做得激进了点也行。只是不要再让她藏下去了。这对她来说很不好。”

Winter说话的方式，不管是有意还是无意，都让Weiss感觉很不舒服。这让她觉得好像是她阻碍了Ruby前进一样——她无条件地纵容她、爱她，使Ruby在下坡路上越走越远，因为她不必再去战斗。她们拥抱、接吻、享受彼此，与此同时Ruby却一直在堕落。她深陷在这份感情以及她们开花结果的恋情之中，以至于她甚至都没有发现这点。

『那是因为你很自私，Weiss。就像大家总是说你的那样。』

“好的——我会跟她谈谈。”

* * *

那天晚上，在回到Ruby身边之前，Weiss决定去底楼的健身房里再做些训练，以便燃烧掉部分焦虑情绪。这是场不错的训练，她大概练得有些过头了，因为当她站在电梯里时，她的双腿就跟果冻似的软绵绵的，脖颈上也覆满了细密的汗水。

尽管如此，这让她感觉很好，比起几个小时以前，她现在要放松得多，并且准备好了要跟Ruby好好就她们的未来展开一次长谈。

或许还是先吃了饭洗了澡吧——她要自己洗，因为Ruby很是热衷于她俩一块儿洗澡，而且坦白讲，Weiss已经有好几周没有好好洗过了。

当她走进房间时，她闻到一股浓烈的香草和玫瑰气味。玫瑰气味是来自于Ruby和她的外像力，香草气味则来自于Weiss的蜡烛。房间本身光线昏暗，只从浴室里透出忽隐忽现的光亮。Weiss眯起眼睛——Ruby在泡澡吗？和她的蜡烛一起？而不是和她一起？

她放下训练包，大步流星地踏进浴室。“Ruby Rose，你最好没有擅自打开我的新……蜡……烛。”Weiss看着浴室里的情景，彻底迷失在自己的思绪里。

Ruby正坐在浴缸边上，依然衣装完整，她的手指轻划过水面，水还在不停地流进浴缸里。

浴缸边上摆放着的正是崭新的蜡烛，不过它们经过精心装饰，将浴缸照得亮度刚刚好。水中还漂浮着看上去极其眼熟的玫瑰花瓣。

当Ruby终于抬头看向她时，她露出了微笑，Weiss之前的沮丧情绪全都淡去了。“我不得不额外弄些泡泡出来，因为你离开的时间比我预期的要长一点，不过……我想你可能会想要在漫长的一天后泡个澡。”

有如此多的琐碎时刻令Weiss想起了为什么她如此爱Ruby。因为Ruby是Weiss所遇到的第一个把她放在第一位的人。对于那些想要得到些什么的人来说，Schnee这个名字立即让Weiss成为了他们的目标。他们要么想要钱，要么想接近她父亲，再要么就是想踏入她的卧房。他们都想从她身上得到点什么，可Ruby不一样。在她们初次相遇时，Ruby连她是谁都不知道，也不知道她的名字意味着什么。

就算在多年以后——她也依然是Ruby优先考虑的事项，也是她喜欢令其快乐的人。

对Weiss而言，正是如同今晚这般的夜晚，如同此刻这般的时刻，令她难以推开这个她所爱的女孩。因为Ruby是如此地擅长让她感到特别。

“这是你做的？”Weiss问道，在强烈的需要接近她的需求驱使下，她本能地走近Ruby。

Ruby想必也感觉到了，因为她拍了拍自己的膝盖，Weiss坐在了她的大腿上。

“你全身都是汗耶。”Ruby轻笑道，用一根手指梳理Weiss的发丝。

“我——我在运动。”

“今天压力很大吧？”

Weiss皱眉。“你怎么知道？”

“因为你今天本来是没有安排训练的，你只有在压力大的时候才会脱离计划表行事。当你没有按时回来时我就料到了，因此呢，就是梦幻的泡澡时间啦。”

“嗯。”Weiss叹了口气，将头枕在Ruby的肩膀上。当她们像这样独处的时候，Weiss才会感觉足够自在，让自己变得粘人且柔情满溢。她喜爱这样——喜爱让自己需求着另一个人，而Ruby又总是非常乐于付出。“我觉得你这样倒是相当体贴了。尽管我还是很气你打开了我的新蜡烛。”

“旧蜡烛全都变形了嘛，没法立在浴缸边上。”

Weiss翻个白眼。“那是因为这个浴缸是个便宜货。我是说——它连喷嘴和涡流都没有。”

“你太吹毛求疵了啦。”Ruby揶揄道，捅了捅Weiss肋下。

“快停下！”

“停下什么啊，被你吐槽的劣质货吗？”

“停下……不要捅我！”当Ruby戳到一个异常敏感的部位时，Weiss竭力不要笑出声来。“Ruby Rose！”动作停止了，Weiss低头扫了一眼，瞧见那双银眸正回视着自己。“你这个讨厌鬼。”

“我是你的讨厌鬼。”

“你总是那么说。”

Ruby耸肩。“这总是事实嘛。”

Weiss撅起嘴，但没持续多久，因为她需要用那双嘴唇极尽甜美地亲吻Ruby。Ruby大方地接受了挑逗，亲吻的程度加深了片刻，Weiss感到指尖沿着她的脸颊划过，正当Weiss开始调整动作以便获得更多舒适时，Ruby突然往后退开。

“喂！我正要开始呢！”

Ruby得意地笑了笑，然后站起身来，促使Weiss也跟着站了起来。“我知道，但那正是我们停下来的原因。你的洗澡水会凉掉的。”

Weiss歪着头，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“也许我喜欢它凉掉，毕竟我是冰雪女王。”

“你才不喜欢呢。”Ruby的双手突然间解起了Weiss靴子上的鞋带。“你洗滚烫的热水澡，害我出来的时候看起来就跟我的斗篷一样红。”

“没人说你必须得跟我一起洗澡。”Weiss抬起脚，Ruby脱下靴子，接着又开始解第二只。“又或者你可以，我不知道，告诉我水太烫了。”

“我是可以。”Ruby脱掉另一只靴子，把它扔到一边，然后站起来。“可通常我都被你裸露的咪咪分散了注意力。”

“不要把它们叫做咪咪，我告诉过你不要叫它们咪咪。”

“嗷~~~Weiss，别那样嘛——我丝毫不含任何贬义。这无关大小。”

“你是想说我有**小**咪咪是吗？”

Ruby的眼睛睁得大大的，Weiss发现她给自己挖了个坑。Ruby却以为自己惹恼了她。“什么？不！Weiss我觉得你的咪咪好极了！你知道的——在我胡言乱语的时候我告诉过你一遍又一遍，你的身体有多么地柔软光滑强壮美丽惊叹！没有什么太小或太大或太别的啥！它棒极了，它——”

Weiss以一个吻截断了Ruby，她的双手往上攀过Ruby的后颈，伸进了她的发丝里。这份接触让Ruby打了个激灵，Weiss趁机开始解Ruby紧身外套上的系带。“你会加入我吗？”Weiss问道，她们的唇仅隔咫尺之远。

“我、我不知道那会令人多么地放松。”

Weiss微微一笑，吻了吻Ruby的鼻子。“可那是我想要的欸。”

闻言，Ruby伸手脱下了自己的紧身外套。“那今晚便以你为主。”

Weiss露齿而笑，向前倾身，想要在Ruby的脖子顶端和肩膀上各自落下一吻。可就在她这么做之前，她瞟到了浴缸里满满的玫瑰花瓣。

“你是怎么把这些玫瑰花瓣弄到这儿来的？”Weiss贴着Ruby的肌肤低声轻问。“怎么？难道你是原地跑圈用你的外像力制造的它们？”当Ruby靠着她僵住了身子时，Weiss认为自己可能一语中的了。她后退开来，看见了女友那双内疚的眼睛。“你在浴室里跑圈了是不？”

“我是为你才这么做的！”

Weiss叹了口气，决定今晚不去追究这种愚行，她抬起双臂，并戏剧性地扬起下巴。“Ruby，给我宽衣。”

Ruby笑着哼了一声，然后敬了个礼。“是，夫人！”

『明天，等到明天我会和Ruby好好聊聊的。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
很抱歉停更了这么久，不过我觉得现在更新会变得更分散一点。希望能保持连贯吧，不过大概不会定在具体哪一天更新。遵守时间表让我压力山大，而且那样我也写不好。我需要时间来研究剧情，并且，经常地，改变剧情，哈哈。另外，我正在写另一部剧情更为简单的白玫瑰小说*，可能会在未来几周的某个时间里发出来。我想要写这些角色，我只是有很多不同的剧情模式活跃在我的脑海里。所以谢谢你们的耐心和支持。我希望你们喜欢这一章——非常感激反馈，它能带来巨大帮助。（*译注：作者此处提到的这部白玫瑰小说就是《狐步舞》嗯。）


	6. 厕所突袭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
嗨，于是乎……又过了一段时间了2333。对此我无法找借口——在整篇《逃》，接着又是这篇之后，我只是需要稍微远离一下。这篇很是艰巨。《狐步舞》可谓极大的解放，我保证我依然在写它，也会把它写完。我只是想又重新回到这篇来，因为它也值得一个恰当的结局。  
所以我们又回到《寻》上来，很快就会有更多内容出来（我大概会一周交替更新一篇。下周更新《狐步舞》，然后再下周更新这个。不过《狐步舞》肯定会比这个系列更早完结。）  
不管怎样，感谢你们的阅读、耐心以及长久的支持。我希望你们喜欢这章。

“所以有多久了？”Yang靠在门框上，注视着Nora从衣柜里翻翻找找，挖出神威战锤。她仔细观察着Nora的动作，以及她举起锤子时的细微举动，知道这已经有一段时间了。

Nora轻轻笑了起来。“太久太久了！”她大喊道，然后抚摸着武器。“大概有三年了吧？”她说那句话时，声音比平时含蓄得多，她悲伤地笑了笑。“我把她留在这里，我一遍又一遍地告诉自己，我会每周至少带她出去一次，去训练，在树林里奔跑。即便只是把它砸在地上，我也会好好锻炼我的女孩。”

“然后生活妨碍了你的这种打算？”Yang明知故问，Nora点了点头。“别难过——Beacon陷落后，我想我们大多数人都犹豫过要不要回到那里。我知道我是。”

“但你现在在这里！”Nora夸赞道，她的精力似乎又回来了。“你看起来很强，有一只很酷、很漂亮、很高端的胳膊，你甚至还能给自己施加一点推拉*——”（*译注：这句原文因为只说了一半就被打断所以有点意义不明，但从下文Yang和Blake的反应来看应是和sex有关。）

“哇！”Yang急忙打断她。“Nora，我很想你，可要是你说完那句话，我也许不得不把你扔出窗外。”

“又或者我会！”Blake的声音从楼下传来，她正在帮Ren收拾行李。大概她给Ren帮的忙比Yang给Nora的还要多一些。

Yang看了看Nora一脸骇然的表情。“她确实有四只耳朵呢。”

“是啊，那是什么感觉？我是说……它们都有用吗？人类的耳朵只是个摆设吗？哦！它们是假的吗？！她是不是把它们粘上去的，现在它们就只是粘在那里弄不掉了？”

“它们都是真的，也能听到你的声音，Nora！”Blake又喊了一声，Yang笑了笑。在很多方面上，Blake仍然是Blake。她沉默寡言——有时会变得很有距离感。她仍然试图把世界的重量扛在自己肩上，世上的每一个问题似乎都是她自己的问题。

然而，Blake同时也发生了改变。她在这个世界上发现了更多的幽默，而Yang注意到的最主要的事情，便是Blake的笑容变得更多了。在她怀疑着Blake此刻是不是正在微笑的同时，见她更多地展露笑容也是Yang的一切。她的笑容令她感到宽慰而惬意——它很美。更重要的是，它令她安心。

令Yang安心，安心于她一切都很好——安心于Blake很开心，也无意逃跑。

这个危险的想法每天仍萦绕在Yang的脑海里。

“好啦，找到我的锤子了——我想Ren亲已经收好了他所需的一切。你们准备好要走了吗？”

“你们两个才是要离家出走的人欸——等你们准备好了，我们就准备好了。”

Nora叹了口气，再次环顾他们的卧室。这里无疑是个临时感非常强烈的地方。这个房间里没有任何言及Ren和Nora的东西。墙上没有画，没有独特的装饰品，甚至连家具看起来也像是在他们搬进来以后才有的样子。

当Nora走过来站在她身旁时，Yang明白Nora对这个家没有什么真正的依恋。“我们准备好了——不过我们应该去学校看看我们的孩子们。”

“嗯，话说那又是怎么回事？现在谁来管理学校？”

Nora皱了皱眉，Yang总算看出是什么把他们留在这里了。“我们还有其他老师帮助我们，所以他们会接手的。他们已经向我们保证，他们会继续做Ren想做的事，让需要容身之所的孩子有地方可去。他们最好言而有信，否则我就拿着锤子回来……好吧……你记得的吧。”

“打断他们的腿？”Yang得意地笑了笑，Nora则一脸狂怒地点了点头。

“我会毁了那些腿的，Yang！把它们通通变成糊状！”

Yang把胳膊搭在Nora的肩上，领着她走出房间。“走吧，我们去看看你的孩子们。”

“你是个猎人吗？！”当看到Nora的武器时，学校里的一个男孩把这句话说了至少四遍，她向每个人展示了自己的武器，还一直试图哄Ren也这么做。

Ren又一次地拒绝了，因为他的武器太过锋利而危险。相反，他给他们讲了一些他所见到的戮兽的故事，以及他打算如何回到帮助人们的道路上去。

在Ren和Nora向孩子们变着戏法玩时，Yang和Blake后退站在门口。孩子们总是跟Yang相处得很好——可能是因为她五岁时就靠自己养活自己了。在Summer过世、她父亲自闭以后，Ruby便是她的责任。所以对Yang来说，她必须承担起这份责任，她要让Ruby渡过这道坎。也许在她这么小的年纪就承担起这么多的责任是不对的。也许随着年龄的增长，这确实把她搞得一团糟，但她不愿回到过去抹消掉当时所做的一切。如果非要说的话，她会做得更好，更加努力地推动父亲，把他从床上拽起来帮助她。

Yang从未有过一个像Ren或Nora这样的人在身边可以去寻求支撑——所以看见他们和这些孩子在一起，让她直想抓住Blake跑掉，这样她们就不会夺走这些孩子的支撑体系了。

“只要记住我们需要他们，”Blake悄声对Yang说道，引起了她的注意。“我瞧见你脸上的表情，知道你在想些什么。”

Yang翻个白眼，用自己的臀部撞了撞Blake的臀部。“不准偷窥我的心思。”

“这就有点难办了，你透过你那双大眼睛投射出了很多东西。”

Yang叹了口气。“他们跟孩子们相处得很融洽，这些孩子看起来真的很爱他们。”

“是的，”Blake观察道，抱紧了交叉起的双臂。“如果他们愿意的话，他们可以在我们了结一切后再回来，可现在我们需要他们帮助解决所有这些问题，确保这些孩子有一个安全的成长世界。”

Yang还有话想说，但她决定不说出来。说到底，她知道Blake是对的——他们需要帮助。尽管如此，对孩子来说，安全的定义十分狭隘，真正对他们造成影响的是身边的环境。在Yang长大的时候，世界很安全。没有迫在眉睫的威胁，戮兽也在掌控之下。不过由于她从小没有母亲，父亲也失去了希望——所以Yang的童年过得既可怕又不确定。有时，她毫无安全感可言，她不愿见到这些孩子中有人也像她那样长大。尤其正是她夺走了他们的安全。

她的手指突然抚摸起自己冰冷的金属右臂，她被一股几乎令自己不知所措的不确定感击中。当她想到这种生活有多危险——想到她所失去或再也未能挽回的一切时，她的双腿便不由自主地颤抖起来。让这两个人回到那种生活真的是正确的做法吗？

“我呃——我得去下洗手间。”Yang退到门前，无视Blake一脸担心的表情。

“好吧？你知道在哪里——”

“我知道，”Yang打断她的话，很快就离开了，以便稍微逃离Ren和Nora与孩子们的谈话现场所带来的折磨。她飞快地穿过走廊，溜进了小小的厕所隔间。她相当确定自己误入了孩子们的厕所，不过她也只是需要静一静罢了。

这种时候，她希望自己能回到家里和她的花园在一起。尽管Yang不想承认，可她还是很害怕——害怕极了。这甚至不是为她自己——毕竟，在Beacon的事情之后，曾有过那么些时候，她认为死亡或许可以带走她的痛苦。她从不想死，不过她也绝不怕死。

不，Yang害怕的是活着。活在一个Ruby、Blake、Weiss都死了的世界里。街上的血就是她手上的血，因为是她让更多人卷进了这场战斗里。

她闭上眼睛，做了几次呼吸，试图平静下来，但她的心却因内疚而拧绞着。Yang打开水槽，用手舀了一点水，把它泼到脸上。

当她年纪尚小时，她认为当一名女猎人只不过是一场与怪兽搏斗、过着冒险生活的幻想，Yang所求再无其他。狩猎看起来酷极了。她叔叔给她讲的故事，还有她在课文里读到的事迹。她从未真正想过狩猎的另一面——从未质疑过她叔叔为何要喝这么多酒，也没有问过她父亲狩猎归来时为何总是比平常更为安静。

这种生活充满了冒险与刺激，可这一切都伴随着令人难以置信的高昂代价——他们都以某种方式付出了代价。

只有当她付出了自己的代价并差点因此而溺亡时，她才意识到这根本不是什么幻想——这是牺牲。

Yang摇摇头试图摆脱这种消极思想，她关掉水龙头，盯着镜中的自己。无论是外表还是内在的感受，她比几个月前好多了，而且有了新的手臂，她又成为了队伍中有用的一员。

可那并不意味着她的恐惧消失了。她心中的疑虑并没有消除，她怀疑她自己或Blake，又或Weiss和Ruby，可能会出事。当Beacon陷落时，她们遭受了太多的痛苦——如果他们再次输掉一场战斗，Yang不确定自己是否能够撑过又一个5年的恢复期。

“我们有一个三分钟的如厕规定，”Ren隔着门说道，Yang笑了。“如果您如厕超过三分钟，那么我们会前来察看以确保您万无一失。”

“万一有个孩子在大便呢？”她忍不住说道，享受着Ren的笑声。

“好吧，那样的话他们会让我们知道，然后我们就让他们自己呆着。”Yang真的很想念Ren和Nora——即使他们并不像自己的队友那样会花上很多时间跟自己待在一起，Yang依然觉得Ren是她生命中重要的一部分。他们经常一起训练，他帮助她提高灵活性，引导她在更为恰当的时机下释放出Aura。Lie Ren是个好人，直率而简单，Yang很高兴他能回到她的生活中。“你现在就在……上大号吗？”

Yang大笑着打开了门。“没有啦！”他翻了个白眼，她把双手放在背后，歪了歪脑袋。“只是在做些思考而已。在我们走之前要保持清醒的头脑。”

“你有心事？”

她耸了耸肩。“一直都有，不过都不是什么要紧事。只是……我想是工作压力吧。”

Ren叉起双臂，Yang知道他不打算就这么被忽悠过去。她很气恼自己没能更好地隐藏起来。“把这些压力全都藏在心里不是好事。如果你愿意的话，我很乐意听听你的心事。”

“你是说在你要和我们一起回到你甚至毫无了解的地方去执行你毫不知情的任务的时候？”

这话让他耸了耸肩。“我相信你，还有Blake。”

“这很危险，Ren。你和Nora在这里似乎过得很好。”

他点点头，她看着他环视着周边的环境。这座建筑物似乎构建了他和Nora的共同回忆。这儿有很多照片，照片里他们和很多孩子在一起，做着很多事情。天花板上悬挂的小玩意儿和画在墙上的画。这些给人感觉温暖而安全，宛如家一样，而Yang痛恨自己要把他们从这里拽走。

“我们是过得不错，而且已经很多年了。Nora和我创造出了这样一种生活，可我们也明白那种生活有多么脆弱。Beacon陷落时我们也在场——我们失去了一个队友。”

Yang的表情抽搐了一下，她们还没有对Ren和Nora说起Pyrrha的事，因为这种事只有亲眼看到才能令人信服。她不知道他们会作何反应，因为Pyrrha不再是原来的Pyrrha了。即使她回来了，他们仍然失去过她，在过去的五年里也一直在哀悼她，而这些事并非能够轻易被一笔勾销的。

失去的痛苦不会消失，即便那失去之物已物归原主。

“话题总是会回到Beacon，是不？”

Ren点了点头。“是的——那一天决定了我们的未来。”

“这里可能就是你的未来。”

“如果明知有事要发生，我们很难袖手旁观，拒绝你的请求。倘若果真就像你说的那样，那便足够你来找我们寻求帮助，我们俩一致赞同我们不能坐视不理。我们想要帮忙，Yang。你没什么可内疚的。”

Yang皱起眉头。“我们本来可以完全不告诉你们这些事的。让你们继续这么幸福地生活下去。”

“然后等到某天在新闻上看到我们许多朋友被卷入了一场没有我们参与的战争？我倒是更喜欢现在这种选择。”

“你凭什么认为我们会死？”她不知道自己为何要这么问——她很清楚他们为什么会死。也许她需要更多慰藉和保证。

Ren耸耸肩。“我不是傲慢的人，但我相信，随着我们的加入，你们的生存几率会增加。”

“打算救我的命是吗，Ren？”Yang得意地笑了笑，叉起双臂，露出一丝不服气的神情。

而他只是把手背在背后鞠了一躬。“这将是我的荣幸，Yang Xiao Long。”

在飞艇或汽车上，Yang从来没有睡眠障碍——基本上任何形式的旅行都能让她入睡。Winter替他们预订的这架飞艇和Yang所习惯的相比真是太豪华了。在她看来，这些玩意儿的头等舱总是显得很蠢——就好像你需要一条暖和的毛巾或一袋稍大一点的花生米吃似的。这些都是她从录像带里推测出来的，但事实上，头等舱真是好太多了，特别是腿部空间。

有那么多的腿部空间。

她睁开一只眼，看了看身边的Blake，发现她的搭档正全神贯注地读着一本Yang所见过的体积最大的书，在她集中注意力的时候，她的舌头会可爱地伸到嘴唇外面。

她转过头来，看到Ren也在做同样的事——看书，可Nora却趴过椅子，脑袋枕在他的肩膀上睡着了。Yang不禁好奇他是怎么忍受她的——并不是说她是个问题，她只是总是很狂放的样子，而Ren似乎又是如此矜持少言。这……

『有点像是在照镜子』，Yang想道，注意力又回到Blake身上。

Blake忍受着Yang的很多事——笑话和调侃。等Yang重新对Blake彻底敞开心扉、放下自己的心理防御时，就很容易陷入老习惯。

尽管如此，Blake似乎并不介意，如果非要说的话，当Yang挠她痒痒或调戏她时，她的表情会亮起来。现在，和Blake在一起远远超过Yang所曾希望过的样子。即便是孤身一人留在Patch的日子里，她好奇过倘若Blake真的再次回到她的生活中，她们又会是什么样子，但她决然没有想到会是现在这样。

Yang抬起手来，用拇指轻轻地抚摸Blake的左耳后部，抚摸着那柔软的……

“这是毛皮还是头发？”她轻声问道，一边继续服侍着。

她注视着Blake把一根手指夹在书页间标记阅读的位置，接着一双黄色的眼睛转向她。“耳朵上的是毛；头发还是……头发。”

“哈，”Yang不由自主地注意到Blake是如何地贴近了她的抚摸。“它们可以说是我感受到的最柔软的东西了，我有点喜欢它们。”

“呵，所以你是个耳朵控——记住了。”

Yang翻了翻眼睛。“别说得那么奇怪好吗。”

“是你在摸我啊。”

“别说得那么毛骨悚然好吗。”

Blake耸耸肩。“想必是因为我很享受所以我才会一直回来。”

Yang不能自已，她越过椅子吻了吻Blake的太阳穴。“那我还真是感激不尽啊。”接着她抽回身来，站了起来。“我要去躺洗手间，不过等我回来后我们靠在一起小睡一会儿吧，直到回到其他人身边。”

“我想我最好把书看完。”Blake说，然后又重新读起她那本巨大的书，这让Yang轻声笑了出来。

穿过过道，Yang走向厕所，当她看见门前正在等候的人时，她停了下来。她把头往后一仰，叹了口气。“看起来头等舱也得和其他人一样要排队上厕所，是吧？”她对前面的女人说。

女人的肩膀绷紧了。“我想是的。”她说道，声音急促，也没有转过身来。并不是每个人都愿意和陌生人随意交谈——Yang只是觉得当她尝试的时候，时间更容易被打发掉罢了。

Yang不再强迫谈话，转而决定审视一下面前的这个人。她体格很好，站姿透露出她是一个知道该如何战斗的人。Yang看出她的胳膊和肩膀都很结实，背也很厚。她是一个战士——Yang不知道是什么样的战士，但这个女人曾见识过战斗。

等待似乎还在继续，Yang感到有人在她身后移动，当另一个女人走到队列后面时，她回头看了一眼。这个人只比她高四英寸，Yang立马发现她把手塞进了夹克口袋里，尽量不去看Yang。

脑中的警铃立刻被拉响了。从前面那个不愿回头的女人到这个不愿低头看她的女人——Yang感到一阵恐惧，慢慢伸手去拿她的卷轴板。她没有把它从口袋里掏出来，因为她不想引起任何注意，不过她知道怎么才能在不看屏幕的情况下打出最近接通过的电话，她只希望最后一个跟她通电话的人是Blake。

“于是乎，”她能听到口袋里传出的铃声。“里面的人肯定是在大拉特拉了。”她转过身去面向身后的女人，正要有所动作，突然有东西从后面缠住了她的脖子。

Yang感到她的喉咙被卡住了，她被猛地向后推到门口。第二个女人走过来，迅速地把她们三个全都推进厕所里，这时Yang才意识到厕所里面根本没有人——这全部都是圈套。

她感到一阵拳头重重砸在她的腹部和肋骨上，把她震得喘不过气来。她的脖子被缠得紧紧的，她发不出任何声音，只得寄希望于Blake能接通电话，听到挣扎声。

打斗从来没有真正吓倒过Yang，但这次不同，因为她无法呼吸，也无法利用外像力从受到的攻击中获取力量。相反，她开始失去意识，她的视野逐渐模糊，她可以感觉到自己的脚开始发麻。

Blake也许不会来了。可能她根本没有给Blake打通电话——她必须得做点什么。

Yang用尽全力，把胳膊肘向后一甩，感觉胳膊肘撞到了某个柔软的东西上。她脖子上的紧张感松开了，她利用那一瞬间的缓解，将全身的重量都往后甩去，把身后的女人撞到了墙上。

但她面前依然有个巨人在场，Yang的头发突然被人抓住，然后砰的一声脸朝下往水槽撞去，粉碎了整个水槽。她的Aura抵挡住了大部分攻击，可冲击仍然使她头晕目眩。

她飞起一脚踢中了巨人的肚子，然后站起来用义肢一拳砸到她的下巴上。这顿冲击打碎了所有的Aura，将袭击她的人打翻在地。

身后的动作引起了Yang的注意，突然间她感到有什么东西抛过她的头顶。她抬起手，抓住正要再次揪住她脖子的领带，将它从喉咙边扯开。一对膝盖踢中了她的下背部，但Yang迅速做出反应，在第三次攻击时抓住了那条攻来的腿。她把袭击者的腿从下往上拽起来，让她摔倒在地上。Yang扭断手里抓住的腿，听到脚踝传来的咔嚓声和地上发出的尖叫声。

『放倒了一个』

另一个慢慢地又站了起来，血从她的嘴里涌出，双目盛怒。如果可能的话，这倒让她看起来更吓人了。

Yang还是有点晕乎乎的，满嘴是血，可当她抬起双手准备搏斗时，突然一把锤子打在了那个女人的头部侧面，把她彻底敲昏了。

Nora站在那里，手里拿着锤子，满脸恼怒。

“Nora，”Yang气喘吁吁地放下拳头。“我——我的电话打到你那儿去了吗？”

“啥？”Nora朝她挥挥手。“不，我只是真心要尿尿。”

Yang吐出口气，一膝盖跪倒在地，把血从嘴里吐了出来。

“Yang！”她终于来了。“出了什么事？哦不，谁……什么？”

Yang耸耸肩。“这些厕所排队真是烂透了。”Blake盯着她的脖子，Yang确信自己的脖子上留下了瘀伤。她感到一只冰凉的手碰到了一个敏感的地方，忍不住发出嘶嘶痛呼。“哇，好痛啊……小心点啊。”

“我很抱歉。”Blake拿开手，仿佛被烫到了一样。“她们是谁？” Blake望着平躺在地上的高个女孩问道。Blake站起来，大步朝她走过去，然后开始翻找这个女人的口袋。Yang看着她掏出一个钱包，翻找身份证明——毫不担心触犯隐私。

Blake炸毛了，Yang倒是喜爱她这样。

“Atlas的专家。”Blake一边说，一边展示出某种军事执照。“你觉得她们是怎么跟踪到我们的？”

Yang耸耸肩，Ren拿着一块湿布和几名飞艇工作人员赶到了现场，他们为这些破坏和地面上昏厥的身体而惊慌失措。Yang无视了他们，而是选择擦掉自己嘴里的血。“我不知道，可如果她们知道我们要去哪里，那么她们就知道我们是从哪里来的，这也就意味着那里不安全了。给Winter打电话，看我们下一步行动要怎么走。我们不能再呆在那里了。”

当Yang试图把她的脸弄干净时，Blake点了点头，然后放下女人的钱包，朝她小跑过来。她跪下来，从Yang手里拿过布块。“让我来吧，”她说，然后轻轻擦了擦Yang的嘴唇。“你伤得很重，为什么不用Aura呢？”

“当你不能呼吸的时候这可有点难办啊。我动作太慢了——我想我还没有如我希望那般做好战斗准备。”

Blake叹了口气。“我想我们都还没有做好准备。”

“等到了下一个地方的时候我们最好加强训练，你说对不？”

“无妨，”Blake替她擦干净以后，她盯着Yang的眼睛。“你没事吧？”

Yang注意到Blake的声音中流露出诚挚的担忧，她不再嬉皮笑脸，而是真诚地点了点头。“我没事。”

闻言，Blake站了起来，把Yang也拉了起来。“走吧，我们去小睡一会儿吧。”

“在这一切之后？万一她们又爬起来怎么办？”

“噢，如果她们爬起来的话我可要好好伺候她们一番。”Nora一边转动锤子一边癫狂地笑道。

“夫人，能不能拜托你别在飞艇上挥舞那玩意儿？”其中一名工作人员说，当Nora丢下锤子时，整艘飞艇都摇晃了一下，Blake的表情忍不住皱成一团。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
Yang总是遇上麻烦。有什么感想吗？


	7. 软弱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：正在读我目前在写的两部小说的读者请注意——我想给这篇新添一章以保持动力，不过下次会更新《狐步舞》。感谢你们的支持和阅读。这对我而言意义重大:)

当她接下第一招时，Ruby意识到Winter不打算轻易放过她。

伴随着巨大的惶恐，Ruby最终同意了参加肉搏战训练。当她走上前去和Winter对战时，她本来希望节奏会比较缓慢，让她有足够的缓冲时间回复到战斗状态——但事实并非如此。

Winter毫不客气，她的攻击极具破坏性，每一击都似要击穿Ruby的Aura。无论何时Ruby试图发动攻击，她都会遭遇反击。倘若她试图格挡或闪避，Winter便会更加敏捷地采取行动，确保她再次受到攻击。如此轻易就被打得狼狈不堪让她既气馁又尴尬无比。

就连她的极速也派不上用场。她发动外像力试着展开行动，但Winter会等待时机，当她慢下来时她会再次对她发起进攻。

“Ruby，你可以住手了！”在Ruby被一脚踹到胸口横飞到墙上以后，Weiss从观战的位置上大声喊道。

她四肢并用试图站起来，她的Aura几乎消失殆尽。Ruby花了很大力气总算再次站稳，然后举起双手。她在这里，她鼓起勇气前来战斗，不打算就这么轻易放弃。

她眯起眼睛，视线锁定Winter，Winter已经准备好再次进攻。Ruby深吸口气，将全部的速度和力量都集结在一击之上，以期最终能回击Winter。她飞快地掠过去，回转整个身体以加强动力。然而，她还没来得及积攒足够的动力，Winter已经闯进了她的私人领域，Ruby的胳膊徒劳地挣扎挥舞着，想要试图击打或做出任何击打的动作。

就在那时，Winter用胳膊缠住了Ruby的脖子，也正是在那时，Ruby开始感到呼吸困难。

Winter锁了她的喉，而且下手一点也不轻。

『她要杀了我。噢不她要当着Weiss的面杀了我而我根本挣脱不开！』

Ruby使尽浑身解数踢打挣扎着，但Winter压得很紧，她的视线边缘开始发白。

正当Ruby准备把自己整个身体的重量往后甩到Winter身上时，Ruby脖子上的压迫松开了，她一下子猛地跌到了地上。

“Winter！你伤到她了！”Weiss怒斥道，Ruby讨厌这样。她讨厌Weiss声音里的担忧——讨厌它听起来有多么地充满保护欲以及盛气凌人。

她讨厌它有多么地真实。

她讨厌自己有多么轻易地就被打败。

Ruby趴在地上，她感觉到Winter触碰到她的背，然后帮她站了起来。“如果伤到了你我向你道歉，Ruby。但我觉得有必要向你展示你有多容易就会被打败。我想要你吸取这次教训，明白你必须得进步。这并非是要藐视你，只是想要你加以关注。”

Ruby正要赞同Winter，承认Winter彻底击败了自己，承认自己在战斗中一无是处。

然而，她还一个字都来不及说出口，Weiss突然插在了她俩中间，直面Winter。

“那样让你感觉更好了是不，Winter？那样对她？伤她？让她难堪？你到底有没有尽到作为我们领队的职责？”Weiss双手猛地朝Winter一推，Winter往后一绊撞到墙上，她满脸惊讶。

“我是在证明我的观点！”

“你是在恃强凌弱！”

“我是在设法让你们两个都活下去！”Weiss看上去已经准备好了要大吵一架，Ruby想介入到她俩中间去，但在刚刚发生的事之后她不确定自己该怎么做才能阻止她们——更别提她的身体酸软无力。“Ruby。”Winter直接对她说道，“如果你想要帮助，我可以为你提供帮助——但你必须得自发地想要它，你必须得愿意承认自己需要帮助。”

“她很好！”Weiss厉声道，朝姐姐迈出一步。“我能照顾Ruby。”

“Weiss。”Ruby的声音响起，连她自己都感到意外。房间里充斥着如此之多的情绪，Ruby输得太过彻底，令她连退缩的力气都找不到了。“我、我……Winter，你能怎么帮我？”

她能看见Winter的眼睛睁大了，显然没料到会得到任何形式的认可。“首先，我可以继续训练你。”

“Ruby。”Weiss试图说道，但Ruby摇了摇头，用表情示意Weiss安静。

就在那一次，Weiss让步了，闭上了自己的嘴。“光训练是不够的。”

“我知道。之前我们讨论过你的PTSD，但一直没得出确切结论。在心理方面我不够专业，没办法正确地帮你克服它，不过我知道有位专业人士，倘若你愿意，我们可以计划下一步行动就去找他，他可以帮到你。”

Ruby能感觉到Weiss一直在盯着自己，此时此刻，她俩之间有太多事情尚未明言。Ruby曾无数次告诉Weiss说她没事，不管Weiss相信与否，现在这些都无关紧要了，因为她对Winter坦白了，并且毫无保留。

她不确定为什么自己现在才坦白，但实战被打得如此一败涂地实在让她吓坏了。她不希望自己因战斗技能的不足而害得Weiss或Yang又或任何人陷入危机。倘若她要留在她所爱的这些人身边，她就必须变得更好才行，这是她再也无法继续逃避下去的事情了。

Ruby点了点头，没有看Weiss。“我——我想要帮助。”她发誓她看见Winter露出了微笑。

“那么我去打几个电话，等你姐姐和Blake一回来，我们便准备动身吧。我们在这里已经滞留了太久了。”Winter的视线慢慢移到Weiss身上，Weiss显而易见地僵住了，并且后退了一步。“你们两个应该……谈谈。你今天迈出了重大的一步，Ruby。主动寻求帮助并非易事。”

说完，Winter转身离开了，独留Ruby和Weiss，但Ruby仍然没有找到勇气看向Weiss。

然而，她也没有那个机会了，因为就在那之前，Weiss已经转身冲了出去。

Ruby知道自己应该跑去追上她，可她浑身酸痛筋疲力尽，相反，她找了一张长椅坐下，把脸埋进双手之中，任由自己哭了起来。

她怎能让这一切变得如此支离破碎呢？

* * *

三个小时过去了，Ruby仍然没有和Weiss说过话。她转而来到码头，等待Yang和Blake的飞艇归来。

她坐在一张距离Sun和Jaune几英尺远的小长凳上，他俩和Neptune陪她一起来到这儿，他们指着窗外，正在兴致勃勃地聊着什么。

Ruby坐着等待Yang的到来，身上依然酸痛不已。Yang告诉他们说她有非常重要的事情需要跟他们谈谈，所以Ruby自然非常担心，但她似乎无法把精力全都集中在她姐姐那边。她全部所能想到的只有今天早上发生的事，以及Weiss的样子看起来有多受伤。

最糟的是，Weiss和Ruby似乎都明白，每当Ruby说她没事时，Weiss知道她其实并非如此。然而，因为她们身处在那间旅馆房间里，沉浸在她们自己的世界中，她们俩谁都不曾正面直视这件事，而今，它已迫在眉睫，准备好要爆发了。

“这地儿的厕所真是太恶心了，我敢肯定墙上还糊了屎。”Neptune说，气得吹胡子瞪眼睛，他坐到Ruby身边，用一块湿布擦着双手。“我不知道那到底是不是屎，但肯定是什么恶心玩意儿。我应该去投诉一下，你觉得我上哪儿才能投诉啊？”

Ruby并没有要回答他的意思——她满脑子都在忙着担心Weiss现在可能在做什么。担心Weiss会怎么看待这些谎言和秘密。她们要怎样才能从那之中恢复常态？Weiss会想要恢复常态吗？Weiss能信任她吗？Ruby因为害怕才会撒下谎言。她不想再被夺走更多东西了。

她不——

“Ruby？”Neptune又开口了，Ruby忍不住咆哮起来。

“干嘛，Neptune？你到底想干嘛？你想找人抱怨厕所太脏？是厕所的气味毁了你超酷的日子——还是大便弄脏了你的蓝发？你到底想干嘛？”

Neptune从Ruby身边缩开了身子，他看着Ruby的样子就好像Ruby侮辱了他的护目镜一样，Ruby能看见Sun和Jaune也从他们站立的地方望了过来。

一阵罪恶感朝她涌来，Ruby的心情更糟了。“对、对不起……我很抱歉，Neptune。我今天过得很糟心情很差，你不该遭那种罪，我很抱歉。”她慌慌张张地站起来，差点绊倒在自己的两只脚上。“我不会打扰你的，我只会——”

“嘿。”Neptune突然抓住她的手，Ruby向他看去，只见他脸庞带着温和的微笑。“糟糕的日子简直让人烦透了——不必为那道歉。”

Ruby想给他一个拥抱，她只是想给任何会坐下来倾听她说话的人一个拥抱。可问题在于，她连说什么都不知道——不知道该从哪里开始说起。她想回到在Beacon的时光，重新做回十五岁的自己。她希望自己的未来一片光明，她的生活愉快有趣。她厌倦了整天疲惫不堪，烦透了整日担惊受怕。

“谁死了吗？”他们朝声音的方向转过去，Ruby瞧见Nora Valkyrie那抹亮橘色的头发，Nora看见她的朋友们全都阴郁地杵在码头上，忍不住大大地撅起了嘴唇。

“讲真，没人死掉对吧？”Yang有些含糊不清地咕哝道，Ruby立马就注意到她了。“因为那才会让人有些感伤呢。”

“Yang你的脸，你的嘴唇裂开了。发生了什么事？”

“噢，”Yang一下子就来了精神，Ruby立即知道她卷进了一场战斗。她双目明亮，笑容漾得特别开——她仍然受肾上腺素刺激着，外像力也还没有平缓下来。“飞艇上有两位女士企图在厕所里掐死我呢，我把她们撂倒了。”Nora清了清嗓子，她正在跟Jaune拥抱。“这其中还少不了我们的舞锤者的些许帮助。”

“Ruby！”Nora欢快地叫道，突然间Ruby从身后被一把抱住。“你现在个子长得好大了哦！你的头发也好长了哦！你看起来好可爱！Ren，她看起来非常可爱不是吗！”

从缠住她脑袋的手臂缝隙间看出去，Ruby看见Ren朝她露出微笑。“你好，Ruby。见到你真好。”

Nora终于松开了她缠得死死的手臂，Ruby也露出微笑。“我也是，见到你们俩真好——我真的很开心你们决定来这里。”

“我们不能再错过更多的战斗了！你们总是能打得非常精彩！”

“Winter收到我们的信息了吗？”Blake问道，打破了欢快的问候气氛。

就Ruby所知，并没有什么信息曾被提起过。“我不知道。她什么也没说？怎么了？”

她忍不住注意到Blake看向Yang的样子，那是在质疑是否应该让Ruby知道。那个表情转瞬即逝，可Ruby还是注意到了，并且令她感觉十分受伤。

幸运的是，Yang点了点头，走上前来。“那些袭击我们的人是Atlas军方的专家，就像Winter在擅离职守前所曾做过的职位那样。如果他们发现了我们在那架飞艇上，那他们就知道我们在哪里。”

“也就是说我们应该尽快跑路了。”Nora补充道，一伙人正穿过码头，往他们租来的汽车那边走去。

“我们需要跟Winter讨论一下接下来要去哪？”比起特定对谁，Blake更像是在对自己说。

Yang回答了她，但Ruby没有在听，在往车子走去的过程中，她一直都在忙着察看她姐姐脸上的伤势。她被打得特别狠，脖子上也留有严重的淤青，他们一边走她一边用Aura治疗它，淤青正在慢慢褪色。

就算如此，她姐姐被人袭击了，还差点被杀——这又是一把扔进在Ruby心中燃烧的火焰的柴火，她帮不了任何人。如果她的状态好转的话，她本来可以跟Yang和Blake一起去并在那里战斗的。她可以做到更多的，她必须得做到更多。

* * *

等她终于回到自己的房间时，Ruby已经身心俱疲了。她的身体受了伤，她的自尊也受了伤，但她却再度感觉到一丝奇异的目标感，这让她轻松了点。

肌肉传来的疼痛感熟悉又愉悦——那是尝试的迹象，至少在身体方面是。

她知道比起那个，她还有更多的东西需要修复，不过自己能够又做些事情、再次活动起来，真是太美妙了。

可是，当她踏进安静的房间中，想起谁在那儿等着她时，那小小的兴奋感便荡然无存了。

这种感觉很糟——她再也不想体验这种感觉了。走进这间她和Weiss共享的房间里，却非常害怕见到她。

她们之间的事摇摇欲坠，即便她们一起享受过如此多的夜晚，可事实上，这一刻早就该来了。

见到Weiss坐在小小的书桌前工作，Ruby毫不意外——她一直在为他们什么时候可能会离开而计算资金方面的事情，由于显然他们迟早就要动身了，Weiss很有可能会尽她所能快点完成。

她太过专注于她的工作，当Ruby进来时，她甚至都没有抬头看一眼。

“Weiss。”Ruby试探性地唤道，看见Weiss的笔停止了书写。

“我很抱歉错过了各位归来的时间——明天早上我会去见他们的。”说完，她的笔又开始动起来。

Ruby只想让Weiss看向自己。“我——没关系……不管怎么说他们都很累了。呃……Winter把一切都告诉你了吗？”

Weiss点头。“是的，我们明天都要早点起床收拾东西。”她的声音是那么地平稳沉静——Ruby讨厌这样。

“你在生我的气吗？”

伴随着一声叹息，Weiss终于放下了手中的笔。她往后推开椅子，却没有站起来，而是把椅子转向Ruby。“没有，Ruby。我没有生你的气。如果非要说的话，我在生我自己的气。”

“什么？为什么？”Ruby皱起眉，朝Weiss迈出一步，却在Weiss举起手时停了下来。

“这不是……”她缓缓出了口气。“我们真的把整个世界都拒之门外了不是吗？我们在这间旅馆房间里共度我们的时光，假装我们的关系完美无缺，然而与此同时我们两个都知道事实并非如此。”

Ruby确实没有办法否认那一点。她们在一起是如此地契合，可有的时候这感觉宛如一个谎言——就好像她们的幸福仅仅局限在这几面墙壁之内，而世界却在她们周遭崩溃瓦解。“我们的关系是我现在唯一拥有的美好事物了。”Ruby承认道，立马发觉那听上去有多糟糕。“那是个问题……对不对？”

Weiss露出微笑，眼中含泪。“是的。”她抽噎了一下，站起身来。她缩短她俩之间的距离，Ruby能够读懂她的表情以及她表情中所铭刻的悲伤。她知道接下来要发生什么了。“我爱你，Ruby Rose。我想要你记住那一点，知道不管接下来会发生什么，那一点都不会改变。我在你身边支持着你，无论发生什么，我都会在你身边支持你。”

Ruby不可自制地发出一声轻柔的啜泣，她捂住自己的嘴，点了点头。“我……也……爱你。”

“我们需要在彼此分离的情况下梳理好自己的生活，当我们一起如此幸福地局限在一个房间里时那很难做到。”Weiss伸出手，开始用拇指摩挲着Ruby的脸颊，拭去她的泪水。“等我们到达新的目的地时——我已经叫Winter给我们找不同的房间住，这样我们都能专注于找准自己的位置。等我们找到以后……我们再一起重建这一切，好吗？”

Ruby知道Weiss是在为她而故作坚强。她的站姿过于坚定，她的眼神过于沉稳，她的下巴也过于紧绷。又一次地，Weiss表现得足够坚强，以便支撑起她们两人。

是时候轮到Ruby支撑住她这一边了。

“好的。”伴随着颤抖的呼吸，Ruby说道，然后伸手抓住Weiss的手，紧紧捏住。她发现自己回头看向了她们共享过的那张床上。“你……我是不是应该——”

“Winter已经同意今晚让我留在她那里了。”Weiss听上去就跟Ruby的感觉一样难过，但她还是点了点头，竭尽全力忍住自己的情绪。“明天早上我会过来先帮你收拾东西。”

“谢谢你。”Ruby说，紧接着，她突然间尝到了自己唇上泪水的咸味。

Weiss朝她露出一个灿烂的微笑，然后踮起脚尖亲吻Ruby的脸颊。“晚安，Ruby。”片刻后，Weiss拿了几样东西，然后将Ruby留在房内这片孤独的静默里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：我很抱歉……
> 
> 译者留言：终于翻到红白分手的这一章惹。


	8. JNPR

“这样好傻啊。”Pyrrha说，她正和Jaune一块儿坐在旅馆大堂的小桌子旁。

“傻”是个很贴切的词语——她感觉很傻，知道自己看起来也很傻。为了尽量不引起别人对她的注意，Pyrrha开始穿起了Jaune的超大号连帽运动衫和一条红色的运动裤来搭配。它遮住了她身上所有的黑色斑纹，你唯一能看到的伤痕是从她脖子上爬起来的浅浅的纹路，还有刚好触及到手腕上的纹路。尽管如此，她还是觉得坐在大厅里怪怪的，当她和Jaune在等待队友的到来时，周围都是正常人。

随着大旅行日期的临近，这个尴尬的重聚方式是Jaune想出来的主意。

而这个主意只能被描述为人性化的Pyrrha在多年以来所拥有的最为强烈的感受——她感受到了难以置信的恐惧。她不知道她的两个前朋友会怎么对待自己。

“我很意外你竟然一件都没有。”Jaune的声音打破了Pyrrha的思绪，她抬起视线，只见他嘴里叼着勺子，眼睛盯着她的胸口。

她低头一瞥，看见自己穿的运动衫上画着“南瓜皮特”*的标志，不禁蹙起眉头。“我有的，”她面无表情地说，“有四件。”（*译注：南瓜皮特，即Pumpkin Pete，也就是动画第一季开头Weiss提到的Pyrrha代言过的那个零食。）

“四件！”他差点从座位上跌下去——勺子摔进了碗里。“我一个月吃了50盒南瓜皮特然后把所有盒盖都寄过去才得到一件，而你就有四件！”

见他这么激动，Pyrrha强忍住笑容。“是的，它们是通过邮件寄给我的。四件运动衫，还有五件有三种不同颜色的T恤。一顶上面有耳朵的帽子和一双几乎没有摩擦力的鞋子，我觉得它们比我当时参加的任何初级战斗都更具生命威胁性。”

当她成为南瓜皮特棉花糖薄片的吉祥物时，这堪称大事一件。这位几乎一夜成名的来自Mistral的女战士突然出现在电视上，每个人都想认识她。

嗯……每个人都想声称他们认识她——他们没人愿意真正去了解她是谁。

赞助很棒，她享受了一段时间的聚光灯和关注。当她还年轻的时候，她觉得这个世界就在她的指尖上。她走遍了整个王国，最后，她走遍了整个Remnant。它为她打开了许多道门，可她唯一缺少的就是和她一起分享这一切的人。

然后她遇到了Jaune。世上为数寥寥不认识她的人之一，也从未对她有所期望。有时，他对她缺乏渴望有点像一种诅咒——但她总会欣赏他看着她并且能仅把她看成朋友的能力。即便当她想要的更多时，他所给予的也从未低于友谊。

“你有……带耳朵的帽子！Pyrrha那些东西真是太酷了！”

这让她咯咯笑了出来。“它们看上去很可笑，Jaune。”

“不可能！南瓜皮特是大家最喜欢的麦片，那些广告太棒了！我嫉妒了——现在正式嫉妒你，这么酷的商品你全部都有。”

“很多人都嫉妒我的战斗能力，却从来没有嫉妒过我的兔耳朵帽子。”

Jaune冲她微微一笑，顿时让Pyrrha心中紧张得七上八下。“那么显然你没有和正确的人一起消磨时间。”

没有比这更加真实的说法了。JNPR小队为Pyrrha毁掉了剩下的世界。没人比得上她对他们的爱。

“Jaune！”Nora的声音在旅馆大堂的墙壁间回荡，Pyrrha看见他抬起头来，她心里的感觉从七上八下变成了沉进谷底。他看了她一眼示意她放心，然后站起身来朝他们挥手。

Pyrrha没有动，只是注视着Nora飞扑到Jaune怀里拥抱他。她太过匆忙，甚至都没注意到Pyrrha正坐在桌边。

“Nora……你……压得我喘不过气来了。”Jaune快窒息了，然后Nora才放开他，揉起他的头发。

“看看你！你现在块头结实多了！还不错！你不胖只是……强壮！你肌肉发达了！”

Jaune点了点头，抓住被Nora抱住的手臂。“嗯、嗯……谢谢。你看起来也很好，还有Ren……”当他看向Pyrrha身后Ren所站立的地方时，Jaune的表情沉了下去，她立刻知道Ren发现了她。

“怎么——什么？！”Nora向后一跳，当她看到Pyrrha坐在桌边时，她立刻变成了防守的姿势。“这是什么情况？！”她尖叫道，听起来简直不像Nora。“Jaune，这是什么情况？”她质问。

当有什么东西碰到Pyrrha的肩膀时，她吓了一大跳，立马站了起来。她急忙转身，却突然看见Ren的眼睛，他的手还搭在她的肩膀上。“Pyrrha，”他低语道，她的眼睛突然灼热起来。“我不能……什么……”难得见到Ren说不出话来。“怎么回事？”

她的下唇剧烈地颤抖着，令说话都变得艰难。“我被抓到了某个……糟糕的地方，被变成了怪物。Jaune……他把我带了回来。”

当Ren朝她微笑时，Pyrrha几乎喘不过气来。“我一直都知道你的精神很强大——尽管看起来我还是低估了你。”

泪水从她脸上划落，Pyrrha走上前去和Ren拥抱在一起，那感觉就像回到了家一样。他毫不犹豫地抱着她——在她用手臂搂住他时，他也没有退缩。这个拥抱完美而温暖，他在Pyrrha的耳边低声诉说着他有多么地想念她，她不禁轻声啜泣。

当他们分开时，她擦了擦眼睛，想要转身拥抱Nora——可她看见的却是一个吓坏了的女孩，她已经朝她退出了一步。

“N-Nora？”她犹豫不决地问道，看着她最好的朋友拼命摇头。

“不，”Nora说，双臂交叠在自己胸前——抱住自己。“不……我……你不是你。不……你不是。我在那里，当你……我在你的葬礼上。你妈妈哭的时候我还抱着她，还有——你妈妈！你告诉她妈妈这件事了吗？”Nora立马就转向了Jaune，速度快到差点把他撞翻。“Jaune！”她冲他尖叫，他缩了缩身子。

“不……Nora，我没有。”

“Nora，”Pyrrha试着说。“我不能这副样子去见我母亲……现、现在还不行。”想到在这种状态下见自己的家人，似乎是不可能的。她不想让他们记住她是个怪物。

“不……不，不，不。”Nora摇头，开始来回踱步。“她非常难过，Pyrrha。她哭得很厉害——她声嘶力竭地大哭，直到我抱着她睡着为止。你得告诉她！如果你真的活着你就必须得告诉她！我会告诉她的！”Nora掏出卷轴板，开始敲击屏幕。在那个极度惊慌的瞬间，Pyrrha用自己的外像力从Nora手中夺过手机并接住了它。

突然，Nora满眼惊恐地看着她。这可谓是最糟糕的感觉了。

“对、对不起。”Pyrrha说，递出Nora的卷轴板。“我不是故意的——”

就在那时，Nora从他们身边冲了出去。

* * *

作为一个复活的前怪物，她身无长物，这样倒是有个好处，就是Pyrrha不用为即将出行而收拾行李。

这让她有足够的时间去追踪Nora并试着和她谈谈。

Pyrrha的新存在所带来一切事物中，迄今为止最有价值的便是部分感知能力的提升。虽然她没有味蕾，食物在她嘴里宛如灰烬一般——但她几乎可以闻出任何东西。包括她的前搭档的气味，她似乎仍然跟在Beacon的时候一样喜欢柠檬糖。

Pyrrha追踪着这股气味穿过停车场，来到旅馆后面的一条小巷。这儿有几个垃圾箱和一座顺着大楼蜿蜒而上的防火梯。正是在那里，Pyrrha找到了Nora——她坐在那里，双腿悬吊在金属逃生通道上，看上去正如Nora Valkyrie以前那般迷茫。

Pyrrha犹豫了一下，扯了扯Jaune的运动衫的袖子，纠结着是否真的要靠近她的前队友。毕竟，她才是造成Nora哭着跑开的罪魁祸首。

尽管如此，她还是不能丢下Nora不管，连Ren也赞成她应该去把她找回来。

Nora看起来很漂亮——比Pyrrha想象中的还要漂亮。她依然十分富有力量感——她的身躯结实强壮，就像一个发电站，如果有必要的话，她可以把整个Remnant扛在肩上。然而，她的容貌特征更显年长——她戴的眼镜让她看起来成熟了，长长的头发优雅地垂在背上。自上次相见以来已经过去了如此之久。Pyrrha不确定要怎么接近她才好。

“你没有你以为的那么悄无声息。”Nora说，Pyrrha蹙眉。“鲜红的头发，兔子运动衫，还有你高挑的身材，让你有点像一颗混在一碗豌豆里的草莓一样显眼。”

Pyrrha微笑。“我唯一能融入的地方就是我们的小队。”

她低下头，橘黄色的发丝散落在Nora脸上。“是的，我也是。”她擦了擦眼睛。“你真的应该告诉你妈妈你还活着，Pyrrha。”

一提到母亲，Pyrrha的心就宛如被死亡阔步者的毒刺刺中了一般。想一想她曾经的生活，她把那么多的精力花费在一无所有的事情上，要再度唤起那些回忆令她实在难受。她怎么能向家人解释她所做的事？她忍受的痛苦还是她夺走的生命？

“我不是过去的我了，Nora。我——我不再是她女儿了。”

突然，Nora从防火梯上跳下来，正好落在Pyrrha身前。她眼中仍有一团烈火，她的表情里隐含某种心绪。她抓住Pyrrha的肩膀，然后只是……凝视着她。

这种仔仔细细审视的目光令她非常不安——尤其是考虑到Pyrrha对自己新的外貌特征有多不舒服。然而，她不曾在这股视线下动摇过，只是让Nora需要盯着她看多久就多久。虽然Pyrrha不确定Nora是打算拥抱她还是攻击她，但她只是……等待着。

“这不要紧的。”Nora最终说道。

Pyrrha皱眉。“这……什么？”

Nora摇摇头，头发左右甩来甩去。“她不会在乎的！你是她的女儿！她还是会把你当成她的女儿，Pyrrha Nikos！你很幸运，有那么好的女人做你妈妈，她应当知晓你没事！”Pyrrha甚至还没来得及消化理解Nora对她说的话，她就被一把熊抱住了。

突然之间，Pyrrha感觉到泪水从脸庞划过的温暖。她仍然不敢真正抱住Nora，不过她还是让自己就这么被抱着，就这么哭泣着。

“你……你丢下了我，”Nora说，接着往后退开，手指一戳Pyrrha胸口。“你丢下了我！”

她只能露出破碎的微笑。“对不起。”

Nora气恼地吹起脸上的发丝，然后双手捧住Pyrrha的脸庞，亲吻她的额头。这是Pyrrha第一次感受到这种触感，这种感觉仿若永恒。“没有我在，你再也不准擅自做出改变人生的抉择了，明白吗？下次如果你要投身进少女*和怪物的战斗中，最好带上我一块儿去！”（*译注：“少女”原文为maidens，应是指四季少女方面的事。）

她点头。“当然。”

Nora的眼神极其认真严肃——这种神情Pyrrha几乎不曾在Beacon见到过。“你真的，在这里吗？”

她喉中的结还在持续增大。“我想，应该是吧。我现在不再需要吃东西了，也不再需要喝什么。我也不用睡觉，全身上下都是黑色的斑纹。”她卷起袖子，向一只满脸充满兴趣的Nora伸出手臂。“更别提当戮兽在附近时我还能闻到它们的气味，我就是件被某个邪恶的疯子操控的武器。”

“你能闻到戮兽的气味吗？！它们闻起来怎么样？像是灰烬和脏脚吗！我总是想象它们闻起来就像我忙了整整一天之后的脚，不过有点像是那种我忙了一天之后上面却满是灰烬的脚。”

Pyrrha翻翻眼睛，露出笑容。“它们很难闻，但跟你的脚比起来反倒不值一提了。”

“你说的没错，”Nora满脸骄傲地说。“哇噢，我之前真的失控了那么一下下，对不？”

“我猜想见到我会有点……受打击吧。”

“真是这样。不过Rennie倒是表现得像个冠军——可那是因为他在大事上总能做得更好。我在他身边就是为了让他在小事上充满感激。”

Pyrrha扬起一根红色的眉。“所以你们俩……在一起了？”

Nora几乎眉开眼笑。“是的！终于以我那不屈不挠的魅力征服了他！”

“太好了，Nora。我真为你高兴。”

“谢谢！我也是！那么走吧，我得去让Ren知道我没事，我们得准备好展开更多旅行！”

随着这场战争的临近，Pyrrha知道Nora的复原能力是他们都将会需要的东西。

* * *

“坐火车似乎会让我们有点容易受到攻击啊，你们不这么觉得吗？”Pyrrha忍不住感到紧张，他们被告知他们全部都要坐三天的火车横跨整个Vale王国，然后抵达港口，坐船到新的地方去。

不用说，要在这么慢的火车上待这么久，Pyrrha一点都兴奋不起来。

更何况她甚至都不能依靠睡觉来打发时间。

在她右侧，Jaune从他的旅行袋里拿东西出来，他在大腿上放了一个枕头，然后把卷轴板搁在枕头上，开始玩起游戏来。“自从Yang被袭击后，Winter似乎认为走空路太危险了，何况我怕死她了，压根儿就不敢跟她争。”

Pyrrha皱了皱眉。“他们告诉你我们要去哪了吗？”

“并没有，我爱RWBY小队但你懂她们的行事作风——她们什么事都保密。”Jaune翻个白眼，转向Nora。“你还记得当Ruby请求我们的帮助时，要从她嘴里套出她所谓的任务有多难吗。甚至在你们离开RNJR之后也没能让她对我说出来。”

一股空虚感沉进Pyrrha的心窝里。“R……RNJR？”

“那是我们离开Beacon后组建的队伍的名字！我们之所以叫RNJR，是因为JNRR显然没啥说服力，不过考虑到我们打过的所有怪物，我们才不是没有说服力的呢！”Nora激动不已地说道，Pyrrha注视着她挥舞双手在空中胡乱比划。

没有她，小队其他人已经往前迈进了，尽管Pyrrha并不对此有所顾虑，可听见他们取了一个新的队名取代了她，还是令她出奇地难受。她并没有生气——这更像是一种空虚感，他们所建立的纽带对她而言意义重大，不过对其他人来说，这只不过是一个更加庞大的故事的第一部分罢了。

“在Nora和我决定不再继续旅行之后，最终只剩下了Jaune和Ruby。”Ren插嘴道，Pyrrha看向Jaune，他正咬着下唇起劲地玩着卷轴板。“你一直都没告诉我们你和Ruby的旅行过得怎么样呢，Jaune。”

Pyrrha带着浓厚的兴致转向他——尽管他甚至都没有从游戏里抬起头来看一眼。“跑了很多路，在泥巴里睡觉。”

『只有他们两个……』

“那就跟我们以前做的差不多嘛！”Nora大笑着说。“在雨中睡觉真是糟透了哇。”

“我——我也觉得，”Pyrrha说。“你和Ruby……就只有你们两人吗？”她尽可能地让声音保持平淡。毕竟，她只是好奇而已。

“是的，实际上好几年里就只有我们两个。我们见识了Remnant很多地方，遇到过很多非常有趣的人。这可是一次终生难遇的冒险，直到我们……”他的话语戛然而止。他的拇指在游戏屏幕上僵住了，Pyrrha看见他张大了眼睛。她看见他急剧地吞咽了一下，然后向她看来。“这是一次非常棒的冒险。”

他的声音非常没有把握，在起初的迷茫雾团散去之后，她突然意识到了。“直到我开始追杀你们。”随即而来的沉默回答了所有问题。Pyrrha迅速解开安全带，站起身来。

“Pyrrha，”Jaune试着说，但她截住了他。

“只是……不用——我只是需要一点时间。我没事。”

“我可以来——”

“不用，”她打断Nora。“没关系。我马上回来。”她尽可能地微笑，尽管她很清楚在自己脖子上爬起的纹路，它们看起来一定很吓人。她自身的一切都是丑恶的——也包括她无法用美好的小队记忆抹消掉的过去。

Pyrrha拉起兜帽，跌跌撞撞地穿过火车车厢，走进隔壁车厢。JNPR所在的那节车厢里窗帘是拉开的，光线充足明亮，既可以看见窗外不停往后掠去的树木，也可以看见车厢内熙熙攘攘的人群。

这节车厢却大不相同——窗户紧闭，大多数乘客都在睡觉。这些人她一个都不认识。他们不是这列火车上唯一会让事情变得更加危险的因素，因为他们都可以成为目标，她的状况也仍然没有稳定。

她可以假装成自己所想要的一切，可每当Ruby一靠近她——命令的踪迹便会闪现在她的脑海中。她不想伤害Ruby。她不想伤害他们中的任何人，但多年的铁律难以打破。

她继续走着，Pyrrha突然感到肩膀被结实地撞了一下，让她停下了脚步。

她撞到了一个人。

抬头一看，她看见了一双红色的眼睛，使她的心底深处泛起一阵不安。那双眼睛让她想起了Salem——但这个人肯定不是她的主人。

不，这是一个女人，高高的个子，飘逸的黑色长发，一双深红的眼睛。“对不起，我没看路。”她说。

Pyrrha驱逐不安的思绪，重新集中注意力。“我——不要紧，恐怕我也没看路。”

“狭窄的车厢里却有两个人走路都不看路。”她开了个玩笑，让Pyrrha稍稍笑了笑。“恐怕我有点迷路了——这列火车太大了。”

“如、如果你需要的话我可以帮你？”对Pyrrha而言，不去帮助别人几乎是不可能的——就算在她受到如此强烈的罪恶感驱使之前也是如此。

然而，这个女人只是和蔼地看着她，摇了摇头。“感激不尽，不过现在我确信我的家人就在附近。相信我很快就能找到。”

说完，那个女人走过Pyrrha身边，进入了下一节车厢。


	9. 我们受训的目的

在Ruby踏入她们的车厢的那一刻，Blake就知道出了什么事。Ruby低垂着头，当她坐在Yang身边时，Blake还能听见她的啜泣声。

Yang的雷达也理所当然地宛如消防警报器一般被拉响了。她放下手中的卷轴板，将手臂搭在Ruby肩上。

“嘿，怎么了，Rubes？”

当Ruby抬起头来时，她的眼睛又红又肿，她快速摇了摇头，试图驱散红肿的眼睛。她张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但话语却堵在了喉头，就在那时，Yang向Blake露出了惊惧不已的表情。自从她们团聚以来，有时候，Ruby对Yang来说仍然有点像个陌生人——五年的分离尚需时日弥补。所以，此时见到Ruby这般模样来到这里，如此脆弱又如此破碎，实在把人吓坏了。

坐在她们对面的Blake不是很确定自己究竟是过去试着帮忙安抚Ruby比较好，还是这种时候让她们独处比较好。于是Blake依然坐着，决定看Yang的意思。

Yang不停地揉着Ruby的后背，替她拭去脸上淌下的泪水，最终，Ruby开口了。“W-Weiss和我分、分、分手了。”

Blake看见Yang的机械手臂抓紧了身旁的座椅，皮革在她的抓握之下几乎就要碎裂开来。这样下去可不行。

“出了什么事？”她问道，尽最大努力使自己的声音保持沉着冷静，但却以惨败告终。

Ruby一定是注意到了。“不要生她的气。”她恳求道，而Yang似乎把座椅抓得更紧了。

“我没生气。”她撒的谎简直再明显不过了。“只是……告诉我出了什么事。”

Ruby深深吸了口气，然后向她们俩解释情况，Blake不禁有些小小地感激自己也被加进了这场谈话里。虽然这样想很蠢，不过在Beacon的时候，Blake发现自己跟Yang一样对Ruby有着保护欲。她们的队长拥有如此多的优秀品质，可Ruby却非常想要成为英雄，以至于她经常忘记照顾自己。那样就让人更加想要见到她平安无恙了。

可是，在她的脑海深处，有个声音在告诉她说Weiss很有可能处于孤立无援的境地并试图自己解决这件事——正如她一贯的作风。

Ruby结结巴巴地讲述着她们的分手经过，以及她有多明白就现在的情况而言这样才是最好的做法。当Ruby浑身开始颤抖并坦白承认时，Blake感觉非常不安——

“我觉得我……非常需要帮助，Yang。”

听见Ruby的话，看着她的表情，Yang的一切怒火都消去无踪了——那些情绪全被担心所取代。“无论什么事我都会帮你的，Ruby。你知道的。”

Ruby哭得更加厉害了，Blake强忍住跑过去抱住Ruby的冲动。她等待着，倾听着——就像Yang所做的那样。

“我不太……睡得着觉。就算是在遇到Weiss之前也是这样，我、我只是……晚上就只是躺在床上，却没办法让内心平静下来。我几乎吃不下饭，因为我总是对一切感到十分焦虑。我见过太多坏事，看着人们死去，而现在你们全都在我身边，我一直都在担心你们会出事，”她看向Blake。“担心你们所有人都会出事；我只是……我感觉自己就像厄运一样。我本该阻止Cinder的，我本该更厉害……速度更快的。我本该能够做得更多的，可我不知道怎样才能做得更好，我只是……”她的下唇不停地颤抖着，她仰头盯着天花板，试图阻止眼泪淌下脸颊。“我不想死，Yang。可有的时候……我觉得死会更轻松——而且我知道那样想很有问题。”

“天啊，Ruby。”Yang终于说道，一把将Ruby拉进怀里——就在那时，Blake意识到自己需要回避一下，让她们来处理此事。她站起身来，尴尬地等着示意自己要失陪一下，却也不愿打断她们。

Yang抱着自己的妹妹，动作是那么地轻柔——仿佛害怕自己会弄碎了她，何况在这种情形下，Ruby看上去可谓极其易碎了。她蜷起双膝坐在座位上，缩在Yang的怀里。

“嘘——别哭。会没事的——我们会修复这一切的。我保证我们会修复这一切的。”当有必要时，Yang能够变得如此温柔，注视着她安抚她的妹妹，Blake感到自己的心因爱意而紧紧缩了起来。

她轻声清了清嗓子，那双淡紫眼眸抬了起来，与她四目相对，她往门口的方向做了个手势。

无需语言Yang便明白了，她浅淡地微笑着点了点头，然后注意力又回到Ruby身上。

Blake得和Sun谈谈，她不能再推迟下去了，不过在此之前，她还有一个地方必须得先去一下。

* * *

Winter在这列火车上的小小角落自然比Blake所经过的其他车厢要冷上一些。尽管Weiss不再那么喜欢寒冷天气了，可Winter似乎仍然喜欢让事物保持在一个适宜且凉爽的温度下，以满足她自己的舒适感。

Winter把这个地方设置得和她们之前所待过的地方一模一样——井井有条，高效有序。她在腿上放了一个显示器，一边疯狂地打字，一边不停地瞥卷轴板，把信息从一个机器传到另一个机器上。

Blake四下环顾了一圈座位，发现只有Winter在这里。她本来是想找Weiss的，想确认看她是否安好。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗，Belladonna小姐？”

Blake挺直身子，在Winter身边很难不这样。“我来找Weiss。”

这让Winter停下了手中的工作。“我妹妹现在正在我的私人卧房里休息——她昨晚没睡好。”

Blake只能想象出Weiss跟Ruby一样双眼红肿，布满血丝。“没关系，我——我待会儿再来。”

“所以你听说那个消息了？”Winter问道，Blake僵在了往出口去的半途中。

“嗯，Ruby现在正跟Yang在一起。她很受打击。”

Winter微微点了点头。“任何恋情的终结都会无比煎熬——考虑到这又是她们的初恋，想必更加煎熬了吧。”Winter把显示器放到一边，叠腿而坐，似乎陷入了沉思。“你想见见她吗？”

Blake皱眉。“你不是说她在睡觉吗？”

“我让她进去躺下了，因为她工作得太过卖力，试图阻断自己的感情。我猜想她现在正在房间里对我充满了怨念吧。我也在想让她见见友善的面庞对她来说也会有好处的吧。”

Blake点点头，穿过Winter的工作间，拉开毗连的小房间的门。里面收拾得非常整洁，闻起来有股干净的亚麻布的味道。Blake突然怀念起了她们在Beacon宿舍的洗衣房里的岁月，那时她们每周三晚上都会一块儿在洗衣房里一边洗着衣服和床单，一边嬉戏打闹。

就跟Winter所料相差无几，Weiss并没有睡觉，事实上，她在床的另一端坐直了身子，视线盯着窗外，看着外面的树木一棵接一棵地飞掠而过。

她瞧见Weiss回头瞥了一眼，但并没有完全转过来，抑或是向Blake的到来致意。

虽然如此，她也没有叫Blake出去，于是那便给了Blake充足的理由继续走过去。

即便是从身后看，Weiss看起来也十分憔悴。她的头发扎成了一个松松垮垮的马尾，那是绝对过不了好心情时的Weiss的关的。这种扎法只不过是为了不要让头发挡住脸罢了。她身上穿着一件宽大的灰色衬衣，配以一条蓝色的运动裤。她的样子看起来很舒适，只不过没有哪一点像是本来的她。

Blake坐在她身旁，同样看向Weiss正在审视的风景，然后她朝Weiss瞥了一眼，恰好扫见队友眼底的黑眼圈。

“你已经听说了是吧。”Weiss的声音很是沙哑，让Blake惊了一下。即便是在说话的时候，Weiss也没有向她看来。

“嗯，呃……Ruby到Yang和我的车厢里来了。Ruby现在正跟Yang在一起。”

提及Ruby的名字让Weiss低下了头。“她怎么样了？”

Blake面露微笑。“你怎么样了？”Weiss抬头，埋怨地看向她。“因为我觉得两个答案都是一样的。”Weiss的表情闪过一抹内疚，Blake立即将一只手搭在她的背上。“你做了正确的事，Weiss。”

她摇摇头——银白的发丝来回晃了晃。“伤透Ruby的心从来都不是正确的事。”

“或许是不对，但这很有必要，而且……她需要时间专注于治疗，为即将面临的事情做好准备。你也一样。”

“我需要她。”Weiss努努嘴说。

“Weiss。”

“干嘛？”她耸耸肩。“我确实需要她，我并非在说我想要挽回已经发生过的事，我只不过是在陈述一个事实而已。Ruby是全世界我最喜欢的人，我深深地爱着她。”Blake不知该如何评论。她丝毫不怀疑这些话语的真实性——只不过听到这些话，让她更加难以去安慰Weiss了。她没有任何办法能够粉饰Weiss所感觉到的心碎。“那也就是说，”Weiss再度开口，“我知道我做了正确的决定，尽管这……”她颤抖着出了口气，抹了抹眼睛。“尽管这让人万分痛苦，但我只是单纯地希望Ruby能够寻获安宁。就算没有我在。”

“你只是需要——”火车车厢突然剧烈地摇晃起来，打断了Blake的话，差点把她们俩从床上颠到地上去。Weiss站起身来冲向窗户，Blake立即将手伸向背后的跃影飞绫，握住武器。

“哇噢，”Weiss低声叹道，后退了一步。“外面有一群戮兽。”

门打开了，Blake转头看见Winter持剑在手站在她们身后。“怎么回事？”

Weiss指道。“是一整群獠牙野猪。一定有十来只左右，它们追在火车边上！”

Winter绕过床走到窗边，往外一眼就看见了妹妹所说的景象。Blake也往窗外瞥了一眼，那一眼便足以确定Weiss所言丝毫不差，外面有一窝蜂的戮兽正在火车边上发足狂奔——撞断了树木，撞翻了围栏。

突然，其中一只卷起了身体，如同风火轮一般再次向火车冲撞过来，一下子猛地撞击在火车侧面，让她们全都往后一簸，整个车身再度摇晃起来。

“走。”Winter命令道，往出口走去。Blake和Weiss都有些犹豫。“Weiss，你的剑在床下面——带上你的武器。这列火车上还有平民百姓。”

这话似乎触动了Weiss，Blake也抽出了自己的武器。

“我们要怎么击败它们？”Weiss一边问道，一边拿出自己的剑——穿着运动裤让她看起来带上了几分傻气。

Blake知道直接穿过火车跑过去只会让百姓更加恐慌，而她们拖得越久，只会引发更多骚乱——如果骚乱还没开始的话。

“我们应该直接跳出窗外。我们可以在这里跟它们战斗。我们没必要杀死它们，只要赶走它们就行了。”

Winter与她视线相对，点了点头。“她说得没错，很快火车就会开上一座桥梁，而它们不能跨过水面。我们只需要在抵达桥梁之前挡住它们即可。”火车侧面所遭遇的又一次撞击突显出了她的判定。这一次的撞击更加猛烈了。

她们不能再拖下去了。

“好吧。”Weiss叹了口气，扎紧马尾。“我先上。我能用雕文保持平衡，尽力不让它们撞上火车。”

“我跟你一起去。”Winter说着，走到窗边打开窗户——窗外的风猛烈地灌了进来，风声又大又刺耳，让Blake的猫耳阵阵发烫，她紧紧贴起猫耳。从某种角度来讲，蝴蝶结也有蝴蝶结的好处。“Blake！你守在窗边，阻止它们靠近我们的雕文！如果它们碰到雕文的话雕文就会被破坏掉，我们就会滚下悬崖！”Winter的声音透过风声传了过来，Weiss开始往窗外爬去。

Weiss Schnee不假思索地跳出一辆正在行驶中的火车，只凭脚下的雕文漂浮在半空中，这可谓是一大奇观。

獠牙野猪翻滚着向她冲了过来，她迅速跳起，在地上施放了一枚黑色的雕文，当其中一只獠牙野猪触碰到雕文时，雕文发出一声剧烈的爆响，突然间戮兽群被稍稍绊了一下，然后又重新恢复速度追赶。总而言之，雕文阻碍了它们接近Weiss。

片刻后，Winter也跟着跳出了窗户，动作还要更加引人注目一些，她爬上火车顶端，然后往下一跳，同时释放出尘晶直刺戮兽群，稍稍击散了它们。

Winter只用了一只脚站在雕文上，然后她施放出更多雕文，让它们如阶梯般堆叠起来，她一边往上走一边向下方的戮兽群投射尘晶，企图把它们赶回森林里。

Blake很确定Winter并不操心自己的安危，因为她身处很高的位置，并不会受到威胁。反观Weiss，她从一个雕文跳向另一个雕文，每一次着陆后，她都需要花上片刻才能释放一次攻击。

Blake跨上窗沿，一只手抓住悬挂窗帘用的金属杆以保持平衡，她往外探出身子，用跃影飞绫射中了一只正向Weiss冲过去的戮兽，正好打在它的双眼之间，使得它摔了出去，紧接着它又恢复平衡，再次追来。

随着继续前行，Blake确实有注意到戮兽群离火车越来越远了。Schnee姐妹会办到她们所想办的事，而且大部分的伤害都是Winter从高空制造的。精准的射击驱逐了它们，可它们实在太执着了，Weiss只得奋力跟上节奏。过去几个月里他们都没怎么战斗过，他们的技艺还不够纯熟有力，Blake甚至可以从她手臂肌肉的张力、射击的精准度中看出来。

不管他们要去哪里，他们真的需要严格训练一下了。

可就算如此，看起来她们也需要先把戮兽清理掉，让火车平安前行才行——直到有两只戮兽冲向Weiss，却只有一只被打翻了。剩下的那只戮兽从Weiss身边跑过，等Blake听到自己名字被喊到的时候却已经太迟了。

那只戮兽以雷霆之势撞向火车侧身，Blake脚下一滑，跌出窗外。

不知怎的，她设法抓到了窗沿——她拼尽全力紧紧抓住，双腿紧挨着高速前进的火车危险地悬荡在空中。跃影飞绫跟她的手腕系在一起，不过她能听见武器刮擦着地面的声音，无疑已经产生了严重的损坏。她的手指紧紧绷住，挣扎着想要拉起自己的身体，这时突然有什么东西抓住了她的脚。

往下一看，一只獠牙野猪的獠牙勾住了她的脚腕，把她拽离开来。她的抓握渐渐松弛，她拼命踢打着。在万般劫难之后，她就要死在一列火车上，死在一只该死的戮兽手上。这真是太荒谬了。

“Weiss!”她大叫，声音听起来既陌生又充满恐惧。她现在还不想死——她的生命里还有如此之多的东西。

“Blake！”Weiss的声音比之前的显得更近了，可还是不够近。Blake能够感觉到自己的手指逐渐脱离窗沿。

“不！”抓握挣断了，她发出尖叫，正当她料想着自己会猛然撞向地面，她却突然漂荡在半空中。

抬头，只见金发在风中飘然拍打，一只有力的金属手臂握住了她的手腕。

自始至终，Yang都在微笑着。“爬到我身上来！”她大喊道，正当Blake往火车里面爬去时，一声清脆的枪响在Yang身边炸开。

等Blake爬得足够进来时，Yang将她一把拉进了火车。她看见Ruby手持伸展开来的新月玫瑰站在旁边，脸上依然带着泪痕，正朝着窗外开枪，将跑在Weiss身边的戮兽悉数打落。

“进去！”Winter的声音宛如扩音器般从上方回响开来，Blake的心脏激烈地搏动着，世界震颤不休，她紧紧贴住Yang，试图平复自己。她就要吐出来了，就算不是现在吐，那也快吐了。

她把坏掉的武器拉到胸前，注视着Ruby在她们身边继续开枪射击，Weiss则听从姐姐的指示往窗户这边跳过来。

就在她快接近窗户时，戮兽正好出现在她脚边，Weiss绊了一下，她的雕文开始渐渐消失。

“跳！”Ruby大叫，把镰刀往地上一扔，朝窗户冲过去。

Weiss毫不犹豫地从雕文上往窗户的方向跳下去。

Ruby化作一道红色螺旋飞掠而来，霎时间和Weiss在半空中融为一体，形成一股花瓣与雪花相协的旋风。她们在半空中滞留了仅仅一刹，然后便紧挨着彼此穿过窗户掠了回来。Weiss的双臂紧紧缠在Ruby的脖子上，样子看起来就像刚刚才乘坐了维特节最吓人的骑乘游乐设施。

两人尴尬地分开来，Weiss轻声说了句谢谢，便走回窗边查看她姐姐的情况。Ruby似乎微微缩了缩身子，但还是没有离开。

突然她们上方传来嘭的一声响动，是Winter降落在了火车顶上。她们全都聚集到窗户边上观望。

獠牙野猪依然来势汹汹，不过桥梁也近在眼前了。

当她们接近水面时，水开始以比正常情况更快的速度流动起来，Blake能够感受到水中能量的变化。它开始闪耀出白光，宛如有一束光从水底射出，直刺向天空。

火车附近还剩四只戮兽，当离水面越来越近时，它们又开始朝火车冲过来。Blake皱起脸，准备承受更多冲击。然而，一只闪烁着白光的巨大鳄鱼从水中浮现而出，开始在岸边对戮兽发动猛烈攻击。伴随着尖叫哀鸣，戮兽被Winter召唤的这只庞大的爬行动物撕了个粉碎。

Blake只能惊叹地看着它将戮兽生生吞噬。等到火车抵达桥梁时，那副景象便超出了她们的视野范围，不过Yang还是将身子探出窗外继续看着，Blake只能握紧自己仍在颤抖的拳头，好奇刚才的那一切是不是真的发生了。

突然，一双脚穿过了窗户， Yang闪到一边，Winter跟着便滑进了火车里，并尽可能仪态优雅地着陆，然后她掸了掸身上的夹克，仿佛什么都没发生过一样。

“你没事吧？”Winter问道，在接踵而至的沉默之后，Blake才意识到Winter是在问自己。

她抬头点了点。“没、没事，我很好。”她举起跃影飞绫，看见刀刃已经断了，不禁叹了口气。“比、比我的武器要好。”

Winter点头，估量了一下破损程度。“等我们抵达目的地时我们可以修复它。你们两个听见战斗的声音了？”

“整列火车都在晃啊。”Yang说，轻轻碰了碰Blake的背——只有在她感觉到令人安心的存在时，Blake方才发觉自己抖得有多厉害。“我只是……有种直觉，你们大伙儿需要帮助。”

Blake突然有种想要亲Yang的冲动，抓住她的手把她带到所能找到的第一个僻静处然后蹂躏她。Yang及时赶来解救了她。她坚决要以这种方式来报答Yang。

至于现在，她唯一能做的就是紧紧挨着Yang，让她们的髋部贴在一起。

Ruby低垂着头，早已缩进了角落里，Weiss四下张望，就是不去看那个跳出火车把她拉回车厢里的女孩。

值得庆幸的是，Winter可没有时间在意她们的荷尔蒙。“我们应该去通知工作人员危机已经解除了。”

Ruby率先离去，很有可能也在为终于能够离开而感到庆幸。Blake跟着Yang往外走去，这时她听见Weiss向她姐姐发问。

“你究竟是在哪杀了那玩意儿的？”

“是在Menagerie执行一个可怕的侦察任务时杀的。等我们到了那里我带你去那个地方看看。”

『等我们到了那里。』

Blake不曾问过他们要去哪里，Winter也没怎么刻意透露过。她原本猜想可能是另一个基地或藏身处。毕竟Winter在全世界都有线人。

Menagerie？那……不可能。

或许是出于战斗和差点死掉的恐惧，再加上听到了要去Menagerie的消息，Blake突然觉得呼吸困难。她紧贴着Yang，无法再提腿继续迈出脚步——她滑倒了下去。

“哇！”Yang搂住她。“你还好吗，Blake？”她感觉到有一根手指抬起了她的下巴。当她与Yang视线相对时，她的视野边缘开始发白。“好吧，绝对不好——Winter？”Yang的声音里夹杂着恐慌。“我猜你受过疗伤训练？”Winter点头，拖着脚步走到她们身边。“她怎么了？”

突然间，她和Winter Schnee那双冰蓝色的眼眸正面相对，她能听见队友们的说话声，但听起来却宛若置身于梦中——仿佛她们离自己隔了百码之远。

她浑身颤抖着，止不住地颤抖着，这把她吓坏了。

最终，Winter摇了摇头。“她犯了恐慌症——我们得找个地方让她躺下。”

片刻后，Blake被搂进Yang的怀里抱走了。

* * *

Blake发现自己坐在洗手间坚硬的地板上，头埋在双手里。持续不断的晃动和下方传来的铁轨声是唯一提醒着她自己还身处在火车上的事物。它们令她感到安心，帮助她平复情绪，让世界平静下来。

这是她第一次犯恐慌症，倘若要她坦诚来讲，她极其厌恶恐慌症。现在她的呼吸已经变得更顺畅了一点，等她终于抬起头时，她看见坐在对面的搭档向自己露出了柔和的笑容——她们的足尖紧挨在一起。

“好点了没？”

她不是很确定。她完全不想起身又或是有所动作，不过她好歹还是能够慢慢地呼吸了，心脏也没有在胸腔里剧烈搏动。“我想是的。”

Yang点头。“好极了。现在要是Weiss也崩溃了我同样也能在她身边照顾她了。”Blake本来可以诙谐地反驳她，但她现在实在累得反驳不动了。“想告诉我那到底是怎么回事吗？你以前也差点丢过性命——但也没有让你动摇成那副模样。”

Blake抬头，并没有Yang的眼神里看见评判之意，有的只是好奇与担忧。她在那份接纳中找到了安心感，即便那并不必要。“那是很吓人但……跟那无关。”

“好吧，”Yang闻言似乎放心了些，Blake理解。参加一场战斗——他们最终都会投入战斗——要是有一个内心充满恐惧的搭档绝无益处。“这也跟以前一样是你不想分享出来的事情吗？”她微笑着问道，Blake知道她是认真的。以往在Beacon的时候，Blake就习惯于将自己的过去保密。

事实上，这一次是被她隐瞒掉的过去又来找她算旧账了。

“我……也许没有完全坦诚公布我的过去。”说出这些话让Blake感到畏惧，她心中料想着Yang可能会反感地发起抱怨。

然而，她所得到的回应只是沉默以及始终如一的视线。

Blake续道。“Winter说我们要去Menagerie……那儿是我家，Yang。”

“啊，”她能看见那双紫色的眼睛仿佛意识到了什么似的亮了起来。老实说，那种眼神是全世界她最喜欢景象之一了。“我——我很抱歉……我明白你父母的事对你来说一定很难过……”Yang顿了顿，咬住下唇。“自从他们过世后你回去过那儿吗？”

Blake眉头紧蹙，她把自己搂得更紧了。“他们……”她感到眼泪划过脸颊，忍不住咒骂自己的泪水。“他们没死，Yang。我父母依然健在，就住在Menagerie。”

她抬头，看见Yang的表情愈发震惊。“他们……啥？我还以为他们死了？”

“不是那样的，只是我说得他们好像已经死了一样。因为在很长一段时间里我……觉得他们对我而言已经死了。”

Yang吐出一口气，捋了捋自己的头发，试图理解Blake的话。最终，她再次看向Blake的眼睛。“他们……是坏人吗？你从他们身边逃走了？”

“不是的！”Blake比自己原本以为的还要更加袒护他们。“不，他们是很好的人。我说的是真的，他们都是很出色的人而我……我才是坏人，Yang。我腐化堕落，不配再见到他们。”Blake感到胸口又缩紧了，突然间，她被Yang的双臂所环抱。

“放松，Blake……来，呼吸。”Yang轻声笑了笑，抚摸着Blake的后劲。“没事的，现在只有你和我，好吗？这儿没别人，只有我们俩，我不会评判你的。”

Blake发现自己紧紧地抱住了Yang——这是她多年来一直教导自己不要去做的事。她不想依赖任何人，可她需要Yang的安慰。当她在Yang的怀抱中安定下来时，她突然被夹在了Yang的双腿之间。

“我父亲……他是白牙的首领。他是一个很好的领导者，有很好的治理方针，而我……我和Adam在一起，他和Adam经常发生冲突。Adam想要的结果用我父亲的方法是无法达到的，但我太蠢，竟然相信Adam是对的。我和父亲吵了一架，我告诉他……”当回忆汹涌而归时，她皱紧了眉。她还能听见他对她提高了嗓门——他以前从未这样过。更糟的是，她也能听见自己的怒吼声。还有她说的那些刻薄的话。“我告诉他说他会成为我们的子民的死神。说他是个失败者。”一根冰凉的金属手指拭去她眼角的泪。“那天晚上我去找了Adam，第二天我父亲便辞去了首领的职务。从那以后一切都一团糟，我和他们唯一的一次联系是我给他们寄了一封信，告诉他们我要去Beacon。Yang，已经过了很多年了——我最后一次联系他们却是一封信。Beacon陷落后，我甚至都没去找过他们。”

房间里一片寂静，Yang一直搂着她，尽可能地安抚她。一时间，Blake几乎精疲力尽，昏昏欲睡。就在她快要睡着时，Yang的声音响了起来。

“你想再见到他们吗？”Blake料到Yang会这样问，她靠着Yang的胸口点了点头。“不过你很害怕？”又点了点头。“好吧，那我想我得跟你一起去。”

“Yang，你不必——”

“Blake，”当Blake开始从Yang怀里挪开身子时，Yang打断了她的话。她紧紧地搂住她，面露微笑。“我爱你。我爱你胜过爱自己的生命。你的战斗……就是我的战斗。你家里沉重的过去……现在也是我的了。我想去那里。我想帮你渡过难关，我想让你知道，无论事情如何发展……当尘埃落定时，我都会在你身边陪着你。”

Blake觉得自己有千言万语想要说，又或是应该说，可当她抬头凝视着Yang时，那些都显得毫无意义了。多年前，她在树林里遇到的那个女孩不知怎的冲破了她所有的心理防线，让她找到了想要一辈子在一起的女孩。一个让她感到安心、需要以及特别的人。没有人比Yang更令Blake感到特别了。

正确的回应只有一个。

“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
这一章写起来很有意思。这部小说需要更多的动作戏，而且应该很快就会有更多的动作戏出现。不管怎样，给我说说你们的感想？
> 
> 译者留言：  
好的，这篇文到这里为止便要先告一段落了，因为作者更到这里以后就停更了，具体原因我也不是很清楚，不过作者在这篇之后也写了其他的RWBY小说，也曾在汤博乐上提过目前（第六季开播之前）动画透露出的信息太少，给他/她的写作造成了一定阻碍，所以推测可能是卡文或是需要适当转换心情，也因此曾让我一度纠结到底要不要继续翻译这篇《寻》。不过虽然它没有写完，可我还是觉得很不错，所以最终还是决定继续翻下去了。虽然到这里就停更了给人感觉颇为遗（郁）憾（闷），但我觉得更新也不是全无希望，因为作者有一次把一篇鸽了几个月的文突然续上了……也许哪天等动画给了作者足够的信息和灵感，这篇也会被续上吧。当然倘若哪一天这篇文被续了，我也会继续翻译的，嗯。  
话说不知道大家在看这个系列的文时，有没有觉得有些桥段在某种程度上……和动画有点微妙的相似之处？？（两篇都写在第四季开播之前，《寻》写到中途时第四季开播了，所以这一章里提到了Blake的父母，作者大概根据动画给出的新信息改了大纲吧）从RWBY两组人物关系的发展（这里主要是说黄蜂，因为红白目前在动画里还没什么体现，只能期待一下以后的发展，不过第六季OP里最后那唯一一幕没有在正剧里回收的画面倒是很符合这个系列的文里“Weiss扶持倒下的Ruby”这个信息），到Ruby太过在意别人反而容易忽视自己的特质、Blake断掉的刀刃、红白在火车上形成的旋风等等小细节，有时让我不禁有点怀疑RT的编剧是不是看过这个系列的文——《逃》在AO3上RWBY同人小说里的人气名列前茅，再加上又是正统世界观衍生续作，编剧也说过会参考同人，我觉得不无可能。  
另外，我想来看《命运之死》的人应该不少都是从《狐步舞》那篇追过来的吧。其实当初我是先看完了《命运之死》再看的《狐步舞》，所以看《狐步舞》的时候我经常想起《命运之死》，也很能理解Ruby，而且某种程度上，我感觉《狐步舞》有点像是《寻》的红白线的平行后续……所以！还没看过的红白粉可以接着去看温♂情♂治♂愈的《狐步舞》！看过的也可以再温习一遍！（雾）  
《寻》这九章翻下来中文约7万字，加上《逃》一共约27万字，总共历时一年零一个月完成……看着数据稍微有点感慨，当然我知道有的章节译得很糙，一方面确实是因为时间和精力问题；另一方面则是有一部新的我非常喜欢的RWBY同人小说我很想翻……所以这篇有时候翻得比较赶，基本上写完就直接发了，导致发出来后我才发现偶尔还有错别字或字词顺序颠倒的问题orz……总之还望读者谅解了。  
至于新的计划，是的如上所述，又有一篇我非常喜欢的RWBY同人文出现了……不过我打算先休息一段时间再说，同时也想认真准备一下，至于是哪一篇，请容我先卖个关子，到时自会揭晓，相信不会让人失望的……三次元不出意外的话我应该不会鸽。另外我也有考虑过等以后有空或许会再对《命运之死》重新做次校润，不过这得排在新文翻译计划的后面，所以也不知道会是猴年马月的事情（大概是有生之年）；同理《停工时刻》也还要再放一放。  
最后，感谢读到这里的人，虽然我不是这些小说的亲生父母，但它们依然像是我亲手一把屎一把尿拉扯大的养子女，所以我也真的很开心有人喜欢它们，甚至还收获了用心写出来的长评。同时希望喜欢这些文的各位也能去支持一下作者，只需在原文下留个言或点个赞就可以了，如果不会留言也没关系，点一下文章右下方那个“kudos（点赞）”按钮就可以了，就算没有AO3账号但游客也是可以点“kudos”的（kudos只能点一次），评论和点赞对作者都将是很好的鼓励（没准儿也能把《寻》给奶活呢？？）。  
闲话至此，不出意外的话……下篇文再见啦:)


End file.
